His Beginning
by karamelkaz
Summary: Memories define us, don't they? But, what happens if every thing that took place before you turned eleven is simply recalled as nothingness? And, what happens if, one day, a boy who somehow seems familiar transfers into your school, claiming that he remembers nothing but waking up in a hospital, eleven years after birth? Well, Erza's about to find out... [JERZA]
1. Sudden Exchange

Heyy guys! This is a newly edited chapter (it's the 20th of June, 2015 right now). The style of writing may change as I still have a lot to edit that's slightly later on in the story.

But, enjoy!

Btw, ma name is Karamelkaz (You can call me Kazy), and I guess I'll be your author on this magical journey XD I've been told I'm quite a cheerful person, so I hope we can get along \(^w^)/

This story may include violence, strong language (swearing ect.), slight bullying and abuse. It's quite dark , aswell. The first few chapters of this (even after some editing) are quite badly written. The storyline is also a little bit rushed, but I can't change or edit that.

You see, some people who have read Chapter 14 will be pissed off if I change Chapter 1's plot, ya get meh?

So, without further ado~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but if I did... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! XD

**-*_*-0oo-_(HiS-bEgInNiNg)_-oo0-*_*-**

"Ultear, will you stop talking?!" a women with dark brown hair and red glasses addressed the black haired girl next to Jellal Fernandes. Her name was Ultear Milkovich, and she was probably one of the closest friends Jellal had. Well... "Friends".

But, to be honest, Jellal Fernandes had no friends. He didn't want any; they were only a "waste of space" his his mind. Sure, he had the group of people he hung out with, but he didn't like them anymore than he liked a stranger. Petty friendships and romances held absolutely no place in his heart. His beating heart was, well, unbeating.

He didn't care about anything other than himself. Feelings, memories, ambitions, or anything like that, meant nothing to him. It was just who he was. Well... Not entirely. To be honest, he didn't know what he was like. Jellal Farnandes, the 17-year-old that is, knew nothing about his memories from before the age of 11. He just woke up one day, after some kind of accident, with no recollection of his life.

Although, he actually didn't care. To him, it was like being reborn and given a chance to change his life; so, he took it. From what he knew, he was completely different from the boy he was before the age of 11. Apparently, he was colder, harsher and crueler than how he was in his childhood. Good. He didn't want to be the same person because, clearly, the old him was stupid enough to get hit by a car.

"There was a reason!" His uncle, that he was living with due to certain circumstances, would tell him. Maybe his insane, loving uncle was right. Maybe, just maybe, there was a reason.

Jellal had been forced to go to elementary school and middle school, even after the incident. Those years had been pure cruelty to the boy; the fault of that being 'popularity'. Well, not having 'popularity', to be more precise. He had gotten his poor, little heart broken, and all because of that small word. That small social status that would COMPLETELY change when he got into highschool.

Jellal Fernandes, like most of the boys in his middle school, had a crush on Kagura Mikazuchi- the beautiful, smart and popular 'princess' of Magnolia Middle School. She was stunningly beautiful, but there was one vert important detail she lacked. She was a complete and utter bitch. Kindness, or anything even remotely related to it, was something she did not posses. All she cared about, was herself.

After being completely humiliated by her, he moved to another school. It wasn't because she had screamed at him that he was a freak in the middle of the cafeteria, or the even the fact that she forced victims that loved her to beat him up until he could no longer stand. In fact, it wasn't her fault that he moved at all. It just happened to be because his uncle had been promoted. Of course, with Kagura being Kagura, she proceeded to tell everyone that it was heartbreak that caused Jellal to move.

When Jellal returned a year or so later, it was quite another story. By that point in time, Jellal had become a cold, heartless heartthrob with tanned skin and large muscles. He had stopped caring about what other people thought, learnt some self-defense and fixed his messy hair. When Jellal Fernandes retuned for his last year at Magnolia Middle School, he was treated like a God.

"Sorry miss," Ultear apologised, clearly with no intension of stopping, and carried on whispering to Meredy. Meredy was a bubbly girl with a kind personality; she was also Ultear's best friend, and one of Jellal's close 'friends'.

"Oi, Jelly-babe," Ultear stopped talking to Meredy, and turned around to whisper to Jellal.

"Jelly-babe? Really? Please, I know you can do better than that! 'Sup?" The blue-haired male responded. 'Jelly-babes' had actually been what Kagura has called him once they started to date. That was, after Jellal returned, of course. Ultear had heard of all the stories, so she knew that it was something Jellal did not like discussing.

"Sorry my little blue-bird," she smirked when she received an unpleasant look from Jellal. Well, that was how their 'friendship' worked. Just eternal teasing... "Did you hear about the transfer?" Transfer? The one to Fairy Tail? He had heard about it. Apparently, Sorcière High, his current school, was going to select a few students to attended there so they would "Widen Their Horizon"... Whatever the hell that meant...

"Well duh, Everyone did. Why?"

"Because they are reading the list of students Sorcière has chosen in assembly today, I'm actually looking forward to seeing if we get out of this hell hole," She smiled.

"Yeah, I know right," Jellal nodded to show his agreement.

After a while, it was time to head to the assembly hall to be told of the people who were moving away. Jellal was walking with Lyon, Sherry, Ultear and Meredy. Lyon was a popular second year that eventually joined Jellal's gang, whilst Sherry was an averagely popular third year. She was also a part of Jellal's crew.

When they had finally arrived at the hall, the principal was standing at the opposite side of of the hall. They sat down, and waited for the principal to address all of them. Eventually, the old man greeted his students and received a few mumbled replies back. Geeze, the first years and their energy...

"So, without further ado, the names of people to transfer to Fairy Tail High," he happily began as an orange file was handed to him. He pulled out a piece of paper from it, and begin reading.

"From Third Years, we have: Jenny Realight, Minerva Orlando, Simon Mikazuchi, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Ren Akatsuki, Sherry Blendy, Jura Neekis, Rufus Lore, Bacchus Groh and Araña Webb," Some cheers, groans and claps filled the hall, "From Second Years, we have: Millianna Cat, Hibiki Lates, Lyon Vastia, Ultear Milkovich, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Flare Corona, Meredy Stu-Confidential Surname, Jellal Fernandes, Risley Law and Yukino Aguria," Jellal smiled. It was funny to him; ALL of the populars seemed to be going to Fairy Tail, " And finally, from First years: Beth Vanderwood, Eve Tearm, Toby Horhorta and last but not least, Chelia Blendy!" He smiled once again. How strange- why had they been chosen? They were the elites of the elites- the school surely wouldn't want to get rid of them. Though, he knew it was going to happen. He always had. Always.

The assembly finally came to an end as many rewards, farewells and tears were given out and spilled. Jellal just stayed still at the the back with his 'gang'- Meredy, Ultear, Lyon, Sherry, Rogue and the idiot blonde, Sting. He hoped Fairy Tail wasn't going to be as uninteresting as Sorcière- he seriously hoped that he'd find a new prey to dig his fangs in.

And , of course, when the time came, 'she' had no trouble complying.

**-*_*-0oo-_(HiS-bEgInNiNg)_-oo0-*_*-**

And we all know who that 'she' is XD So, what did you guys think? You likey? You dislikey? You wanna reviewy? I think you should (/^▽^)/

Please bear with me (and my bad updating habits XD) for a while and read this. I love creative writing with a burning passion, and it makes me so happy to hear that you guys like it as well! It makes me even happier to hear you guy like me story as well!

I love all of chu,

~ Kazy xx

Oooo, what's this?

\

/

\

An arrow pointing to...

/

\

/

A reviewing section?

\

/

\

I agree with you! You should leave a review!

\/


	2. Titania's 1 Minute Crush

Glad to see you stayed~~

This is an edited version as of 20th of June, 2015. My name is Karamelkaz, and I'm pleased to hear you stayed~~

This is the full description my story:

**Jellal Fernandes. Selfish, arrogant and bored to death most of the time. You wouldn't find him giving you sympathy... ever. To anyone, anywhere. He's just that kind of guy. That is until he is transferred to Fairy Tail Academy; the place he "meets" her. Erza Scarlet. His real beginning.**

**Why is it that this certain scarlet-haired girl seems somewhat familiar? Why is it that he finds it so much easier to open up to her than anyone else? Why is her gaze genuinely soft and warm? How can one girl show so much compassion to another being? What makes her take his share of tears? Yet, despite her kindness, how does Jellal Fernandes manage to break her heart and appear so cold? Well, that's simple- because Jellal Fernandes is Jellal Fernandes.**

**And Jellal Fernandes, the 'new' one, had stopped caring about people's emotions long ago. In fact, it even seemed as if he didn't have them himself. After all, his memories were more like fantasies and dreams rather than experiences. That incident had changed his life. And frankly, he didn't care about getting it back to 'normal'. He didn't plan on changing his new self. He had made plans to stay the heartless jerk he currently was.**

**But, of course, Erza Scarlet had no trouble interfering with his little plans when the time came to it. Okay, maybe a little trouble... But it was the almighty Titania that Jellal was facing. And, anyway, she was up for a challenge.**

As I think that the shorter, normal one is slightly misleading, I thought I'd share tyh fall version from Wattpad with you guys! Yes, I do have a Wattpad account \( √ )/

anyhow, without further ado, let's begin !

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail YET! But one day... One day... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Gawd, I'm going to be locked up XD

**-*_*-0oo-_(HiS-bEgInNiNg)_-oo0-*_*-**

Jellal's eyes opened to the bright rays of sunlight, layering his eyelids. He smirked, acknowledging the beauty of the tall, dark-green trees and subtle breeze. Perfect for today's beginning, he thought. It had been a few weeks since the announcement and currently, he was staying in one of Fairy Tail's Room: Room 207 Complex D. It was an average sized place for normal commoners, It was absolutely TINY for for him. Well, he was filthy rich...

Two taps echoed through his newly-claimed room. Someone was knocking.

"Yes?" His voiced called out in response.

"Jellal, time to go to Fairy Tail! You Up?!" The cheerful voice of Meredy bounced off of the said boy's walls, eventhough she was on the other side of the thick, wooden, shut door.

"Yeah, I'm coming," the boy let out a sigh as he stood up and opened the door. In front of him were four above-average-looking people: Ultear Milkovich, Lyon Vastia, Sherry Blendy and his final friend, Meredy. Meredy was smiling as usual while Lyon had an annoyed look on his face; Ultear was standing bold, her arms crossed whilst a stuck-up look consumed her face, and Sherry- Well, Sherry wasn't really doing anything. Emotion was drained out of her body while her tall figure just stood still.

"So... What you guys think it's gonna be like?" Meredy questioned, her eyes that were once viewing everyone happily, gave Jellal a worried glance. She was nervous.

"I don't know. Just give me a minute, though, I need to get dressed," and with that, Jellal walked back into his apartment. Finally, after about fifteen minutes, he emerged in an alien and unfamiliar school uniform.

He looked up at his friends. They were dressed smarter than usual. Meredy's light sakura locks were pulled back, leaving her no fringe, into a neat, brushed ponytail while Lyon's snow white hair was gelled to the side. He was wearing black trousers with his white shirt tucked in, a dark blue blazer covering it with a lighter blue tie dangling down. Meredy's shirt was also tucked in by her mainly blue with grey and black plaid skirt. She also had a dark blue blazer with a purple tie dangling down which was MUCH neater than Lyon's. Ultear had the same outfit as Meredy except that she had black tights, not white socks and Sherry wore the exact same thing as Meredy. Jellal was wearing the same as Lyon but he didn't have my hair gelled.

"It's probably going to be boring, school-ish and filled with annoying fangirls," Lyon said with a pissed tone, before looking at Meredy, "Or fanboys. Like the usual I'm thinking, so don't worry,"

After talking a little more, they made their way to Fairy Tail Highschool.

"There are probably popular people there, you know. They may even be more popular than us," Sherry smiled.

"Errrrr... Sherry, we have one thing they don't: We have Jellal Fernandes," Ultear made a clear point. Most girls, as they would say, called Jellal a 'firey ball of blue hotness'- a god among the entire population of males. Lyon wasn't too far off either. Many girls liked him, too.

"Good point," They all agreed. The gates of their new High School were in front of them now. It was a large, black gate that looked like it came straight from an anime about some kind of private school. The school itself was huge, as well, with it's orangey-red brick walls and large, mile-long garden that walked students up to the front door.

Their previous Headmaster had told them all to report to Fairy Tail's Office as soon as they got there, and so, they did. A girl with long whitish-sliver hair simply smiled at the group as they approached the desk she was working at. She had looked at Jellal weirdly, though- her gaze softened and she looked ready to burst into tears. Maybe she was scared of him?

"Good day! So the last lot from Sorcière high are finally here! My name is Mirajane Struass, pleasure to meet you. I am a second year but I help Headmaster Makarov most of the time! I can't wait to become besties with all of you!" Wow, she had a loud voice.

"Besties? Darling, I'm way too cool for you!" Lyon smirked receiving a sad look from the Struass girl.

"Let me guess, popular wannabies? Who actually have no friends? Yeah, thought so..." Her eyes saddened even more. Had the girl even seen us? Sure, the 'smart' look the others were going for wasn't as 'hott' as their normal looks, but they still looked better than most of the population of this crappy school.

"Wannabies? How fu-"

"LYON! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ultears voice raged until she turned round to look at Struass, "I'm so sorry about him! Please don't call us wannabies though. You see, we are actually quite popular. Lyon is just a dickhead so, please, don't take any notice of him," Mirajane only smiled at Ultear's reasoning.

"It's okay!" She jumped up into Ultear's arms. "Let's be best friends!" Ultear only replied with a simple laugh- she obviously wasn't too found of this Mirajane girl.

"Enough of this!" Jellal's voice was harsh and cold, "Girl, give us our schedules and continue doing your office work. Before tomorrow would be best,"

Her eyes saddened even more, "Right! Here," She handed all of them their schedules, "You have all been paired up with Fairy Tail students that attended here. You have the exact schedules as them which is GREAT!" She empathised the word 'great', "You will meet them in the fifteen minute break between second and third period. Maybe before, but you probably won't know who they are," She smiled gently.

And with that, they all left to go to their first classes. Luckily for them, they had first period together.

"I saw the cutest blonde boy EVER!" gossip filled the scarlet-haired beauty's ears about a bunch of new students. God, she hated transfers; they just made the teachers suffer unneeded stress and put a setback on eduction.

"Those new guys sound like a big deal," Natsu said with a spoon in his mouth so his voice was muffled.

"Yeah," she agreed. They had already met a few of them, though, and they were not quite cute enough to be called a big deal.

"Levy, what do you think?" Gajeel asked his girlfriend, obviously jealous. About what though? The fact she might think one of them is cute? Erza thought that that was so cute!

"Huh? I dunno, I've never met them," She smiled and then added, "Though I'm sure they would be nothing in the footsteps of you, my iron knight!".

A smile grazed his lips. Levy was the only one who could make Gajeel smile like that. Erza found it so cute, how they would always be fawning over each other and how they would always put the other one of the couple first. It was just so adorable!

"You two, stop flirting. It's annoyin-" Gray was interrupted.

"Class is starting early due our new students' transfer," Macao-sensei explained himself as sat at his desk and began fiddling with paperwork.

Knock, knock.

"Errrrr... Please come in,"

The door opened as a white haired male walked through. Furry filled Gray's face, it was kind of funny. Behind this relatively attractive white haired boy, there were two girls. One with light pink hair and another with black-purplish. And behind them... Wow, heaven according to Erza, His hair was neat in a scruffy un-neat sort of way with pieces that covered some parts of his eye, not forgetting to mention the fact that it was blue! Also, it seemed as if a red tattoo was across his eye. Well it wasn't, but it seemed to go over his eyes like a scar. He had brown eyes that seemed to cross over to a strange green colour and his face was a perfect shape and was tanned perfectly; hiss body was tall and muscular. Now she saw what the big deal was about. Some boys were just... beautiful.

Girls squealed at the sight of the two boys. Even Erza had to stop myself from joining in! Yet her eyes wouldn't leave the blue-haired angel, he was just so perfect. No, to her, perfect was an understatement. He just seemed so... So... He seemed like he was glowing. It was obvious that he was bold and out-going. He just had to be!

"Argh, Fan-girls..." The white haired one whined. They must have been quite popular in where they came from. They seemed used to all the fans.

"Hiya! We are the transfers from Sorcière high! Should we introduce ourselves?" The pink haired one seemed very joyful and happy.

"Yes, that would be perfect," Macao-sensei replied to her.

"Okay, I'll go first! My name is Meredy," The pinked haired one, who was called Meredy, smiled, "I used to live a town just on the outskirts of Magnolia, Fiore. These guys here are my best friends," She said gesturing the three beside her, "We all came from Sorcière high! It's a special school that I'm sure you've heard about!" It was true, I had heard a lot about Sorcière high. I had even wanted to attend there a while back but I just couldn't imagine my life without my current friends. No, my best friends. Hell, not even that. These guys were like family!"

"Name's Lyon. Lyon Vastia. I'm an ice-cold heaven, I hate most things and no, I don't have a girlfriend. But no, I don't want to go out with ANY of you," The white haired one received boos from some of the girls in our class.

"As long as he stays away from MY Levy, I don't care." Gajeel whispered to no one in particular. Haha, so cute!

"I am Ultear Milkovich. Great respect towards me is expected. If you do not treat me so, I will not be an angel towards you. Be warned, I can fight. Be nice to me, I may actually acknowledge your pathetic existence." This Ultear sounded posh and stuck-up. Erza didn't like her one bit.

"..." The blue-haired male that the scarlet-haired girl found so angelic said nothing.

"Jelly-kun! Say something!" Meredy whined out. Jelly? Was that his name?

"Name's Jellal. Jellal Fernandes. And that's all I have to say." His voice was the angel that heaven held. He himself was heaven. Erza think she was actually crushing on someone who she had met minutes before. To make it even worse, he was a Fan-girled over type! Damn, What the hell was happening to her?! She couldn't honestly be falling for someone like him! Well, to be honest, she wasn't. She just thought that he was hot and liked him for it.

"Alright then, let's get sta-" The sensei was interrupted, again.

"Yo, Name's Sting. Can't start without meh!" The rumoured blonde haired guy came out from nowhere along with another black-haired transfer student. "And he's Rogue! Let's get started! Where do we sit Mister...?"

"Macao-Sensei," Our sensei spoke, "I'll arrange the entire class again as we have so many transfers."

"These will be the seat orders so listen up as I'm only going to say it once:

Row 1: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Sting Eucliffe, Tanika Misaki, Yuuki Madori.

Row 2: Sakura Hibiki, Yukino Aguria, Flare Corona, Lyon Vastia, Juvia Lockster.

Row 3: Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes, Ultear Milkovich, Kagura Mikazuchi, Gray Fullbuster.

Row 4: Evie Blythe, Alack Connell, Levy Mcgarden, Gajeel Redfox, Tamakki Matez

Row 5: Hibiki Lates, Millianna Cat, Bisca Mulan, Evergreen, Elfman Struass.

Row 6: Shizuka Misatori, Sastanga Toran, Tobisa Dreme, Mirajane Struass, Luxus Dreyer.

Row 7: Rogue Cheney, Lisanna Struass, Meredy, Bickslow and Freed.

They are the orders so get yourselves in the right seats. Now."

Erza's heart skipped a beat, and her face felt hot. The hottest guy she had ever laid eyes on was going to sit next to her for homeroom! Eeeeeeeek! Oh god, she was fangirling and she hadn't even met him!

"Hey," his voice made its way to her ears. She turned round to face him, but looked away again in embarrassment as he wasn't talking to her. He was talking to some girl next to him.

"Hey Jelly! Wait, isn't the girl next to..." Ultear's voice became a quiet whisper so Erza couldn't quite make out what she was saying, completely.

"Erza-chan! Gray is giving me dirty looks! Sort him out!" The annoying pink haired idiot in front of me whined. Jellal chuckled at the pair, causing Erza to blush heavily. Oh god! No! No! No! No! This was not happening to THE FRICKIN' TITANIA!

"NO!" She accidentally shouted out to Natsu, not meaning anything though. It just accidently slipped out as sje was mentally yelling at herself for 'falling' for some new guy!

"Erza-san, detention for 1 hour after school," Macoa-Sensei yelled.

"Yes, sir!" She sat down after realising she had stood up.

"You really are a goody-two-shoes, aren't ya?" A velvet-coated voice echoed, once again, through her ears. Erza looked at his smirking face. This time, he was talking to her.

"No," she wasn't. Sure, Erza went along with the teacher's rules, became the school council president and tried to get into littlest trouble possible while keeping her grades as high as possible for my 'family'. They had adopted her- apparently, it was my sworn duty to make their family name good. She had to be a good girl for them. That was all.

"Yeah, you are," He carried on teasing. Dammit, he was just so irresistible!

"Slightly, I guess, but I have reasons like most people would. I have to do it for my family's honour. They are high in the business industry- the last thing they want, or need, is a-" she paused, thinking for a moment, "- is a daughter that is failing in education. I cannot and must not shame my family."

"I see, so you have that kind of pressure on your shoulders. That's quite an interesting discovery. Most people have some kind of weight they are carrying- yours is your family's honour. Quite a rare kind, if I say so myself. It must be even harder as they are not even you really family. I must ask, what is your name?" She could tell, just by those few sentences, this boy was very smart.

"Erza. Erza Scarlet. And you?"

"Pretty name, it suits you," Erza blushed at the compliment, "I am Jellal Fernandes."

"Why thank you- yours as well, Jellal-kun."

"I said my name was Jellal not 'Jellal-kun'. Drop the formalities- it bugs me. I may be rich, but I am not posh. And honorifics are just plain stupid."

"I see, forgive me then," he was so... She had no word for it. His way with words, his small gestures- everything. It made him look almost superior to the rest of man kind. For the first time in a while, Erza felt as if she was weak. Well, weaker than usual.

"Say, imagine if I could read your thoughts," WHAT?! That would be terrible! He would know how perfect she though he was, "By the look you are giving me, you must be thinking some pretty embarrassing thoughts. I'm guess... About me? Ha. How funny," he began chuckling.

"Haha, yeah... Funny," she faked a laugh and tried to avoid direct eye contact.

"I have an urge to hug you... Do not blame me if I come and wrap my arms around your waist suddenly, it's just something I do to a select few," the scarlet-haired beauty blushed a colour so dark, and so red, that it could rivasl her hair- she could feel it. Maybe like a few thousand different shades of red? No, that was an understatement!

"Jokes, I wouldn't just do that! It would be creepy!" He smiled.

"Yes," It would have been extremely creepy.

"I'm going to call you Scarlet from now on!" Jellal smiled then turned away from me. He began talking to that girl again. Erza thought her name was Ultain... No, she corrected herself, it was Ultear.

Minutes went by like hours but, eventually, the bell rang as the fifteen minute break started. Finally.

"Er-chan!" A familiar blonde's voice bellowed through the said girl's ear as she ran into Erza's arms.

"Hey Lou-chan! You okay?" She asked her best friend, Lucy Heartfilia.

"Yeah, that Sting guy is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cute! He's also really nice! Not to mention Best Friends with that black haired hottie! Eh, Er-chan? You and that Rogue would make a pretty good coup-" Erza punched her, furry had filled her body. She hated match-ups!

"Relax! I'm sure she only meant it as a joke," Levy, obviously hearing their conversation, walked up to them.

"Yeah, Er-chan! Calm down!" Lucy said, massaging her cheek. Guilt over came Erza.

"Sorry Lou-chan," Erza hugged her tight and let go, "I didn't meant to hurt you! Honest! It's just that I didn-"

"Hey," a familiar voice cooed as she felt arms embrace her waist.

"Oh, hey new boy! Jellal, isn't it?" What? What did Lucy say?!

"Yeah, That's me," His grip loosened as ErA felt my face heat up.

"Are you blushing?!" Lucy's eyes widened in shock as she mouthed the words to Erza. She was so glad that they were not said aloud. She only shook my head in response- truth be told, Erza definitely was.

"Haha, Got to go! See ya around Scarlet!" Jellal smiled and ran off.

"Erza-chan! What was that?! No offense but that guy is waaaaaaaaaaaaaay too cool for you!" Lucy chuckled, "But, I'd say, you have a chance. It would be quite cute- you and him," she winked then giggled.

Jellak, Sting, Rogue, Lyon, Ultear and Meredy sat round on the grass near a tree. Meredy and Ultear were gossiping about "Cute" boys and "Ugly, messing-with-their-boy-toys, jealous, wannabie" girls. Sting and Lyon were debating which one of their newly founded crushes was better. Some girl named Lucy or some girl named Juvia. Rogue was just being his lonely usual Self, making not eye contact or a single gesture. And as for Jellal, an old memory floated into his mind. It was coated with red. No, it was coated with scarlet red blood. It was the memory of the death of his mother; the memory of the one thing he remembered.

"Jellal!" The said boy turned to see the senior, Simon Mikazuchi. Jellal's eyes looked up at him. What did he want? Frankly, Jellal didn't give a fuck.

"What do you want?" He asked, bored to death already of Simon's ugly face.

"My sister is in your class, she has never gotten over you. Will you take her to be yours again?" His voice serious. This hilarious joke wasn't a joke.

"You fucking mental? Why the hell would I want to do out a fucking slut like your excuse for a human being, sister?! Just get fucking life and leave me the fuck alone!" Jellal spat out. His face showed furry. What the hell could a weakling like him do to jellal? Haha! Bring it on!

His fist hit connected to Jellal's face. The blue-haired boy's muscular leg was at Simon's abbs and suddenly, Simon flew back. Simon was up and on him again. He was trying to break Jellal's arm by twisting it but the blue-haired teen managed to kick him back. They started having a punch off. Punch after punch, blood would cover both of their faces and fists. Simon grabbed Jellal's neck and started to strangle him, but Jellal broke free of his grip and kicked him which caused him, again, to go back flying. Jellal walked over to Simon, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and was about to lay a finishing blow but was interrupted by a hand on hid shoulder. Pressure came to it and, suddenly, he flew to the ground.

"Stop. That's an order." The voice was familiar yet so foreign at the same time. The voice Jellal knew before was gentle, shy and girly but this, it was monstrous. It was Erza Scarlet.

**-*_*-0oo-_(HiS-bEgInNiNg)_-oo0-*_*-**

Dun. DUN. DUNNNNNNNNN.

So, starting from next chapter, the chapters haven't been edited... Good luck~~

You'll definitely need it...

I'll see you guys (as I am now) in twelve chapters! Hopefully... Aha XD

Lots of Love (AND LUCK),

~ Kazyyy xx

Oooo, what's this?

\

/

\

An arrow pointing to...

/

\

/

A reviewing section?

\

/

\

I agree with you! You should leave a review!

\/


	3. Her Prince

Hey guys! Some shout-outs before we start! Here we go!

HUUUUUUUUUUUGE Thank You To The Following For Reviewing:

**TheSecretDreamer**

**DreamsAsSolidScript**

**waiting patently** (Guest)

**Miere** (Guest)

**sangeeta** (Guest)

**DAISY ELSON** (Guest)

And Another Guest!

Big Thank You To These Guys For Following:

**BookieWorm123NaLu**

**DemigodOnFire**

**IYuukiI**

**ItzelMtzing**

**RandomObserver42**

**SilentHeartClato**

**TheSecretDreamer**

**marihikari**

**swordmaser98**

**zrazarud**

Huge Thank You To These Guys For Favouriting: 

**zrazarud**

**stestefy96**

**IYuukiI**

**DreamsAsSolidScript**

**BookieWorm123NaLu**

**Bluebananajel**

Yeah, Huge Thank You To All Of Them And You, Yes You, For reading this! Anyhow, Time to start what you've all been waiting for: CHAPTER 3!

Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Fairy Tail But If I Did... Mhahahahahahaha XD**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Jellal's POV<strong>_

"Stop. That's an order." The voice was familiar yet so foreign at the same time. The voice I knew before was gentle, shy and girly but this, it was monstrous. It was Erza Scarlet.

"Erza? Woah, when did you get so strong?!" Simon asked as red crept across his face. Was he blushing?

"Jellal Fernandes, Simon Mikazuchi, Head's office. NOW." Erza clicked her fingers and began walking away. Simon ran after her and I soon followed.

The tall scarlet figure in front of me knocked lightly on Macarov's door. No answer. Her force increased at a rapid pace. Still no answer. Suddenly, the door was busted open as it fell off its screws. Woah, Erza had power.

"Couldn't you of just knocked?" The old man asked the three of us.

"I did." Erza's voice was harsh and sharp.

"Sorry I was watching p- inappropriate knocking videos!" He started to laugh as if brushing the whole thing off. Perv. "Anyway, what did you want?".

"These two were fighting." Her voice was bored and annoyed.

"Not Natsu and Gray? Woah, that's new!" The old man burst into laughter.

"Anyway, how are you going to deal with this?"

"I'll deal with it later, Erza. Simon, I want you to hang around with Natsu and Gray for the day. When I want you, I'll get Erza to receive you for me. Go now, please." And with that, the freak from before left, "Jellal, Your pair was originally Gray but now he's with Simon so I will change that up. For the rest of the year, I want you to work with Erza. Now go," He gestured for us to leave.

"Have a nice day, headmaster." Erza smiled and left. I nodded to the headmaster and followed the scarlet beauty in front of me.

The silence was so loud; It haunted my mind so badly.

"Erz-"

"Now listen here, Jellal! What the hell was that? You can't just go round hitting people like that! If you even dare think about doing ANYTHING like that ever again, I WILL kill you. Do you hear me, Jellal Fernandes?!" Her voice was fierce and threatening. What was this side of her?

"Hey Er-chan, Fernandes-Sama!" A voice called out.

A girl with short light blue hair waved at us. She seemed happy and joyful, filled with life and courage. By the way she had addressed Erza and by the way she had addressed me, I knew that her and Erza must have been good friends.

"Yeah, hey. Look, can you look after him for me? I have to do something; He hasn't been behaving the way I would appreciate so Don't be nice to him. Bye," Erza walked off, leaving an uncomfortable silence for about three minutes.

"Please don't take her mood personal, Erza can get a bit….. Errrrrr…. Stressed." The bluenette comforted me. She was sweet, like a little girl after receiving a most desired gift. Happy, cheerful and caring.

"Haha, I know….. Eventhough I think this is the first time I've met her…. There…. There's something familiar in the air around her…." My voice trailed off. Truth be told, I did remember my past with a hint of scarlet in it. It just lingered. Drifting gently, locking my past from anyone and everyone, even from me. The very one who wanted it to be hidden- I think.

"You think? Fernandes-Sama, If you ever do anything to Er-Chan, I'll kick your ass." What? What the hell? This shorty kick my ass?! Ha, don't me Laugh my fucking head off! "Bye," and with that, the bluenette disappeared from my sight.

Wait- can she read my fucking mind?! No, I had said I thought I had met Erza before. Well, congratulations on getting everyone to hate you! Not. Jellal, you frickin' idiot!

"Oi, Jelly-babe!"

"Errrrr…. Jel, what's with that weird look on your face?"

"What are you talkin' 'bout?! His face is always weird!"

"Oh, Hey Ultear, Meredy." I smiled to them both. Not quite everyone yet, Jellal.

The three of us headed to our next class. By luck, me and them were in the same class! But I have Erza's schedule meaning that she will be in our class aswell, right? We had drama next. Oh god, I would never forget that lesson, It was a start to my beginning. It was the beginning to my beginning.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Erza's POV (Minutes Before)<strong>_

"Yeah, hey. Look, can you look after him for me? I have to do something; He hasn't been behaving the way I would appreciate so Don't be nice to him. Bye," I walked off. These Flashbacks weren't helping. Jellal- how the fuck did I fall for him?! God, glad that one second crush is gone!

"Erza-Senpai," An even shorter bluenette then before called out my name.

"Hey, What do you want?" I tried to smile. Epic fail. Way to go, Erza!

"You going to school council? I'm supposed to but I have no idea where it is. Oh yeah, I joined School Council! Do you think I'm doing good for a first year? I mean, so far?" Geeze, what a fast talker. *Sigh* This is gonna be long day.

Minutes Later, I found myself in the floor of the Drama Hall. I was sitting in a small group with Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Lissanna, Gejeel and Mira. I usually did. But, it was when he came in, everything changed.

He simply smirked and walked into the group of transfers, the two girls from before following him like love-sick puppies.

"Oi, Erza, you know where Levy is? I need to talk to her about my project in English," Lucy smiled, whispering away to me. Who the hell does projects for English?! Wait, does she have to write some major story or something? Unlucky bitch.

"No, sorry."

All groups, there were seventeen in total, began talking and gossiping. The drama teacher was always late- Always. Drama was probably the most laid back class, we just practiced a few things, here and there. Sometimes, rarely though, we would have big performances- they were always fun. Last time, we did a play on a boy who got kidnapped. It wasn't a very sex balanced though. Most parts were for boys, it just wasn't fair!

"Sorry I'm late!" Our Sensei finally appeared! Finally! What the hell took her so long?!

"Anyway, I have a good reason why! I was talking to head master Makarov and he said... Get ready for this," She began, " We are doing to do Lucy Heartfillia's Story as a play!" What? That's it? Wow, bid deal- Though, I guess it means something to Lucy.

"OMG! Nooooooooooooooo waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! I'm gonna faint! Yay, yay yay! Thank you so much! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" Lucy squealed.

"It's the one about the princess who has to chose who her true love is out of the three men," Miss seemed to be quite excited for this.

"Oh, I though that one was really bad... But anyway, Who will play who?"

"Oh Right, Class!" Eyes gazed at the female sensei, "This will be the character list so please listen:

The Princess shall be played by Erza

while

Prince Number 1 will be played by Sting

and

Prince Number 2 by Jellal

with

Prince Number 3 as Natsu.

Those are the main four. The next will be the three Jealous maidens. Each one of them will be in love with a prince.

Maiden 1 to Sting is Juvia,

Maiden 2 to Jellal is Ultear

and

Maiden 3 to Natsu will be Lucy.

Rest of the characters/back stage are on this piece of paper," She held up white A4 paper with alot of scribbles on it.

Mavis-sensei passed the paper around the large group of fairy tail students. Many groans, cheers and strange sounds came from my classmates. Miss told us that we would be staying after class today so we could arrange stuff better and start practising scripts more as we had already started practising that lesson. What I didn't know is that this was going to be how it all kicked off. This was the beginning of a truly rare fairy tale. It was Jellal's Fairy Tale.

* * *

><p>Sorry, it was a little short but I hoped you enjoyed it! I rushed it a little and the shout-outs took up quite a bit of space. Anyway, It's almost 3am, I need to make a start on "Unable", this next chapter is 3 weeks late! Oh god, I'm in deep shizz!<p>

Anyhow, Time I say good bye so:

If you haven't, Please:

Review

Follow Favourite

And Continue to read! Shout-outs will be appearing again!

But Bye, luv ya! XD


	4. So, He's Actually A Dickhead?

Haii guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Some... erm... stuff happened... Yeah, and I've been ultra busy! But at least I am updating! Yay me XD Aha, not really. I will try and update regularly but I have two other stories and alot of things going on IRL.

I will not abandon this story until it is finished though! Believe it! Whoops... Wrong anime XD Erm... If you've lived under a rock your entire life, that was a Naruto reference. Aha, jks XD But if you haven't checked out Naruto, you should! It's just like Fairy Tail! What? You don't like Fairy Tail? Then what the hell are you doing reading my FAIRY TAIL fanfic?!

If you have checked Naruto out but don't like the first phew episodes you've watched, I recommend you keep watching it because Shippuden is really good! Especially now... Aha XD

Anyhow, we should move on!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but if I did... Mahahahahahahahahhahahaha XD**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Erza<span>****'s POV**

"Natsu. The Prince I Chose Is Natsu!"

"But Erza, Natsu is so perfect For Lucy! I want you to be with… Sting. Yes, Sting And You Look Lovely Together." WHAT?! Mavis Was Insane!

"Hey, What about Jellal?" Levy's sweet voice cut in. The minute she walks in, not to mention LATE, had to be then? And he had the nerve to say that?! God. She was dead to me.

"Hmmm… They do look good together but….. hmmmmm… Okay, Jellal it is." That settles it! Mavis is a little child! I wanted to work with Natsu and, as the main actress, it should have been my choice.

"But teach, the tomato head doesn't seem to like him and I am MUCH closer to Jellal so I should be with him," a girl with long black hair smirked. Wait- WHO WAS SHE CALLING TOMATO HEAD?! Oh god, she has five seconds to run!

"Yes, but that is exactly why I can't be with you, cry-face- It's so obvious, it's painful." Guess what jerk decided to join the conversation?! BINGO! Jellal Fernandes.

Sadly, I had to admit, he was drop-dead-gorgeous. The way his sky coloured hair swooped over those teal eyes and that scarlet red tattoo- **_Damn_**, it was unbearable. He had a look of danger; one that made him look superior to the rest of mankind. That smirk, those almost _knowing_ eyes. Everything about him was just so mysterious and it was driving me mad. Yet, despite all that, I couldn't bring myself to actually _like_ him in any way. He was too….. Dark, evil and cruel in some unknown way.

"Oh, shut it! Jelly-babes, you're hurting my feelings!" the creep from before did the most terrible fake crying I have ever seen. Stupid "Jelly-babes" only laughed and brushed a piece of her hair out of her face. And slapped her. For no apparent reason- he just slapped her. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM?!

"Yeah… definitely not the couple we're looking for… guess it will have to be "Jelly-babes" and Miss Scarlet," _Fuck you_, Mavis. No_, fuck you_, God. And Karma. Eventhough I'm actually an okay person, you have to do this to me? WHY?!

"Erm… You're called Erza _Scarlet_?" Jellal looked really surprised… And it seemed like he didn't believe it. Why did he even care? God, what a confusing guy.

"Yes. What's it to you?"

"I dunno….. I just have a faint memory… of calling someone _Scarlet….."_ Funnily enough, he actually looked pretty damn serious. Jellal's teal eyes were wide open… almost looking afraid of something.

"Oh, looks like he's also an underage parent as well as every other insulting thing in the world." I just couldn't help it. I had to say it and boy, was his reaction funny. I'd never seen anything more amusing in my life. Jellal looked up at me, looking hurt. Then, a smile he had just put on his face turned into a smirk. His eyes calm once again. Then, Jellal said:

"Yeah, definitely not you. If I remember correctly, I think I might have been in love with the girl. She was an angel unlike you- a total demon." He loved the girl?! Wow. I was not expecting this. And the best part? Obviously Ultear's sad, jealous gaze as she clenched her fists, so hard that her palms started to bleed.

"Excuse us." His sharp tone rang in my ears. Jellal grabbed Ultear's hand and walked away- like nothing ever happened.

This left an awkward silence. I was just so confused. He named a girl he feel in love with Scarlet? As in first name, or surname? I pulled on one of my scarlet locks. Scarlet…. The colour of my hair… Maybe he was just trying to be offensive? Oh god, I had no idea.

"Er-chan, are you alright?" Levy smiled, clutching my hands in between hers. Levy was the type of girl that would find it easy to comfort a demon- apparently, that was what I was. She was kind, pretty and angelic. Not to mention the fact that she was loved by practically everyone. Levy was just Levy- no secrets behind her- Unlike me.

I knew nothing of my past. It was all locked away, in some kind of box. My family adopted me at the age if eleven and took care for me until recently. I now live in an apartment in Fairy Hills and have changed so much about myself since living with my family. But, you know what, I never changed any of my names. I was Erza Scarlet then, and I still am now. Maybe I did have some link to this _Jellal _boy. I barely knew anything about him and yet, I was jumping to such stupid conclusions.

"Er-chan?"

"Huh….. Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry- I'm just going to go and learn some of my script. See ya!" I smiled and walked away from my best friend. She didn't have to know or worry about these questions that were eating me alive, inside and out.

"So, Titania? Nice catchy nickname."

"Huh?" I turned 360 degrees looking for the person speaking, "Oh, what do you want?".

"Aha, that's not a very nice way to talk to your _Prince Charming_." Jellal was mocking me, emphasising the last two words. Wait- I thought he was mad at me?

"Relax, I don't hold a grudge. I've let your petty insults go, Miss Titania." The boy smirked, it was as if he was reading my mind. What was he playing at?

"What are you tal-"

"I can tell. Your facial expressions and the stiffness of your shoulders- they give it all away."

"Erm… I am not a book. Stop trying to read me!" This boy… was so fucking annoying. Everything about him! He was far too smart for his own good!

"Aha, but you're so interesting! It's quite hard to ignore such a person. Smart, strong and utterly beautiful. And you're so obvious anyway. You give everything away. _Everything_." The last word annoyed me so much. And seriously- Smart, strong and utterly beautiful? What a unique pick-up line.

"You should stick to the originals."

"Originals? What on earth are you talking about?"

"You're pick-up lines- they suck."

"Pick-up lines?" The son of a bitch started to laugh, historically, "Girl, I wouldn't bother with someone like _you. _Maybe someone a little more like Ultear but you? Hell no."

God, this boy was a pain in my ass.

"From the looks of it, you don't actually seem to like her too much."

"As I said before, _smart_. You're a very smart girl. Extremely perceptive, Miss Titania."

What on earth? He actually admitted it?! Jellal Fernandes- he is too honest for my liking. Far too honest. Though, somehow, I suppose he is trustworthy. No, that doesn't make sense. Jellal is the last person I'd ever put my trust into. A player who think he can have anything he wants- That is Jellal Fernandes.

"Jellal?"

"Yes, Titania?"

"Gee, call me Erza. Anyhow, why are you acting like this? I've met you today and you are being so open about everything to me!" It was true, I just couldn't get over the fact he was so…. So….. Argh, I don't know. He's so many things that I don't have the words to even try and describe him.

"Oh, I thought you would have figured that out by now. It is simply because I am interested in you."

"Yeah, but that means you should want me to be more open with you- not you being more open with me. Or, you could be-" I stopped talking, noticing him laughing his head off, "What's so amusing?!"

"Erza, I don't think you understand. When I say I'm interested in you, I mean I have an attraction to you." Errm…. WHAT?! Is he on drugs?! Where the hell does he go off in saying something like that?!

"Well, I have to go now… I have to leave early to sort out all the living arrangements at Fairy Hills. Catch ya' later, Scarlet," He smirked, leaning closer to me. What the hell is he doin- HOLY SHIT. I looked down at his face as his lips touched the side of my cheek. Within seconds, the boy disappeared from my line of sight.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jellal's POV:<span>**

"Hey, Jelly-babes! What took ya' so long?"

I looked at Ultear. Sure, I knew she was in love with me but to that extent…. I didn't know that. She had confessed a couple of minutes before I went to see Erza and boy, was she crying her eyes out. To make it even worse, I actually agreed to go out with the poor girl. And then, you know, I went and kissed a girl I had met that day on the cheek. Hell, I also told Erza I had an attraction towards her. Aha, and she looked like she actually believed me!

"Sorry, Some…. Annoying fangirls….. were…. Were… being fangirlish….. Yeah, sorry. I got held up." I generally didn't care if Ultear found out I was lying. It was Ultear I was talking about- she would do anything for me. Actually, most people would.

She put her fingers in between mine and started pulling us out of the drama hall. "I already told the teacher that the headmaster wanted to talk to us about our stay at Fairy Hills, so don't worry!" I smirked at her. Boy, she probably thought I actually might have _liked_ her. Hell no.

"Jelly cakes, Tea! Wait up!" Meredy appeared from nowhere, running up to us. Boy, these girls and their stupid "_Kawaii_" nicknames. Nothing was cute about it! Argh, stupid girls! I pulled out a piece of paper I had been given for my opening line and introduction to my character. Lucy and Levy had to write the rest of the script, with help from me, Natsu, Erza and Juvia. Sting wouldn't hear of getting involved. Mann, I envy the twat.

* * *

><p>What a playboy! Aha, I couldn't resist the urge! I hoped you liked it and sorry for yet another short and late chapter! Alot had happened lately... I'm not going to go into any details but I will go back to weeklyevery 2 weeks XD

I hope you enjoyed! And if you haven't, please:

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favourite**

**AND KEEP READING! XD**

LOL, reminds me of a "Keep calm and..." Hehe XD

Anyhow, byeeeeeeee! Wuv ya! Thank you all so much!

OOOOOOHHHH! And before I forget, I will be doing another shout-out next chapter! Now, for real, byeeeeeeeeeeeee xx


	5. Presidents Unite

**Hi guys! Today's chapter will be a little different. This is just a short "Sub-story". It's just so you understand a little more about the character's lifestyle. Sorry! **

**Anyhow, shaall we begin?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but if I did... Mhahahahahahahahahah XE**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Erza's POV<strong>

A subtle vibration could be felt at the side of my leg as my eyes slowly took in the surroundings of my room. "Mhmmmm….. What time?" I grabbed my phone from next to my leg. 5:24am? Someone had called me.

I sat up, bringing my phone closer to my face. Natsu? What was he doing calling me this early?! I mean, Natsu was the type that would come into class half way through first period looking like he had woken but minutes before.

"… ERZA!" his loud voice exploded into my ear drums.

"Yes, that is my name. How can I help you?"

"My little sis woke me up. Wendy says you have a school council meeting that is ULTRA important. She forced me to call you. It's at half six."

Mhmmmmm. So important that Natsu even woke up? Then again, he does really adore his step sister. I was usually the type that would have benn up by this kind of time- What the hell had been happening to me, lately?!

"Erza? ANSWER ME!"

"I'll be there at six. Natsu, you too. I want you there."

"But-"

"Natsu."

"Fineeeeeeee. I'll see you at six!"

"If you dare to show up late I swear I'll-"

And he hung up on me! Ohh, he would have fun running from me later on! So much fun! Mhahahahahha. I pulled the covers off my bed and grabbed the hair brush and started to brush my scarlet locks. _Scarlet. _That boy, Jellal, I had told him at the very beginning of the day my name was Scarlet. Why had he acted so surprised when I told him in drama? I grabbed my skirt, shirt and tie from the draw along with a pair of white thigh-high socks. Jellal Fernandes- what the hell was he thinking telling me he was _interested _in me? I mean, there was no way he had been serious!

Within minutes, I was dressed. I put my blazer and shoes on as I headed out of the door.

"I'm leaving now!" I exclaimed, as usual. I would always do so. Yes, I lived alone but that didn't stop me from _wanting_ to have a family. My other family- the one that I had been adopted into- never truly treated me like I was a part of theirs. When Avalone was born, I was treated like a stranger. I mean, I guess that is to be expected, yet, it was a huge shock for me.

So, as soon as I could, I moved out into Fairy Hills. It didn't change any of my life. I just had a new home and since I had always felt alone, The emptiness of this place didn't really surprise me. It wasn't like I could call _this place_ a home. It was cold, empty and had no individual items to decorate it.

"YOU!" a voice shouted.

I turned to face a girl with long black locks and an angry scowl on her face. Her almost-glowing pale face with those coal orbs were stunning. I hadn't realised it before, Ultear was actually extremely attractive.

I turned my back on her and continued to walk. I had no time for her prissy little drama tantrums.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jellal's POV<strong>

"Ultear? What are you screaming about?"

Ultear jumped, turned around, looking strangely jealous and pissed. She looked down at the floor as she made an awkward expression. She seemed somewhat upset. Almost as if she had just found out that she wasn't actually that important of a person. But, Ultear was. I mean, she was to some extent. But seriously, what the hell had she thought?! Coming to my house at half four just to be with her "precious boyfriend"- what was wrong with her?!

"Anyway, as I was the school council president at Sorcière, this place wants me to be the representative for the Sorcière students."

"Oh wow, that sounds pretty cool. I mean, if you're actually into that sort of thing…."

Gee, why was she acting so awkward around me? Was it actually just because she wanted to be "all serious"? Pahahahahaha. What a joke!

"Yeah…. So I have to go to some meeting. You got the time?"

"Errrr…. Yeah," she quickly pulled out her iphone from pocket on her blazer, "5:57. What time is your meeting?"

"Not important." Gee, I hated girls who tried and acted all lovey-dovey with me. Kagura had done it as well. I mean, I understand they want to be with me and all but, seriously, why the fuck should I have to play along and act like I want them to know more about me?! Yeah, sorry Ultear, I'm not interested. However….

"Ultear, want to make out?" I said, smirking my pretty little ass off.

"But- mhmmmmm!" My lips instantly cover hers.

After I had finished, 20-30 minutes after, I headed to Fairy High. Well, I was definitely late but who cared? I didn't. I was Jellal Fernandes- I could have easily pulled some strings if it really had come down to it.

"JELLY-CAKES~"

"Hmmm…. Yeah, Hey Meredy. So, they even got the vice student council president?"

"Yeah~ Stingy-boii and wanabie too! They needed five people….. But we didn't have five. I mean, we did but they weren't "qualified". So, FT high wants their student council president and vice to work with us. Don't ask me why. I mean, we now have six. I'm kind of confused because I don't und-" I put my finger of the pinkette's mouth.

"Mer, why do we even need a certain amount of people?"

"Well, because there are a lot of Sorcière. The school council will "monitor" them. Basically, it's like we have a separate council for Sorcière."

"Hmm…. I get it. Has Sting and Simon gone in?" I asked and Meredy nodded. We headed to the school council room. I thought it was stupid how Fairy Tail made such a big deal out of all of it. We arrived at a double set of huge wooden doors. There was a golden sign that read "School Council" in black kanji. Mer knocked on the door three times and waited until a "Yes, come in" was heard.

I pushed open the door and entered. My teal eyes met chocolate brown orbs. There, sitting opposite from where I stood, was Erza Scarlet.

* * *

><p><span><strong> Erza's POV<strong>

"I'm sorry Levy," I said, having seen her disappointed glance, "We have to consider Sorcière High too. After all, they are now part of us."

"Thank you, Erza!" Simon flashed a smile to me. Was he blushing?!

"No, it is not anything to be thanked over. I am simply doing my job as School Council President." I liked Simon. He was kind and gentle. He was very, very sweet. I never had thought of him to be the violent type. That is why I had been extremely shocked when I found him fighting Jellal. I guess, Jellal brought out the worst in people. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Hmmm? Who is that so late?" Levy's sweet voice could be heard. "Errr….. Yes, come in."

The door opened and in walked in two people. One had their pink locks up while the other one….. Well, his hair covered his eyes. That was, until he decided to flick it out of his face. At that moment, my world stood still. His teal orbs were burning my soul. Yet, eventhough I wanted to _SO BADLY_, I couldn't look away. **DAMN.** Why was Jellal Fernandes so gorgeous?

"HAIIII! Sorry, we were a lil' late!" The pinkette put her arms around Jellal's shoulders. His pale face stayed emotionless. I was lost for words. I couldn't say anything. I just sat there, not looking away from Jellal. His eyes and mine were locked onto eachother.

"Air shut never, Gust it town." That probably wasn't what Levy had actually said. However, I could only concentrate on his gaze. Those beautiful keys to his soul. _**That's it. Jellal wasn't looking emotionless. He just looked like he had his guard up. That was what his eyes showed. That he was alone and scared. **_I had felt like this many times.I even did now. Jellal, right at that moment, looked weak.

"Er-chan? You haven't said anything. This isn't like you." Huh? I looked up at the clock. WHAT?! Jellal had come into the room over thirty minutes ago! Woah….. I must have really been lost in thought. Argh….. My head had started hurting as well.

"Errr….. I'm going to go to the nurse's office. Levy, tell our homeroom teacher."

* * *

><p>So that is all. I will be uploading an extra long chapter next time! I have been working on it for a while now! Also, I've been working on a Christmas Oneshot! It shall be out wither tomorrow or on Christmas!<p>

So, as promised, I will be doing another shout out!

**Thanks to These people for reviewing: **

SimplyFairyTail

amnaK96

TheSecretDreamer

waiting patently

DreamsAsSolidScript

Miere

sangeeta

And DAISY ELSON

**Thanks to these people for favouriting:**

AnimeAssasinAkame

Bluebananajel

BookieWorm123NaLu

DreamsAsSolidScript

IYuukiI

Pandakat312

Smosherotaku

amnaK96

marihikari

rasputin123

shayies

stestefy96

And zrazarud

**And finally, Thanks to these people for following:**

AnimeAssasinAkame

BookieWorm123NaLu

07-05-2014 Catndhat

DarkScarletShadows

DemigodOnFire

IYuukiI

ItzelMtzing

JcL107

Meredy Sakura

Pandakat312

RandomObserver42

ScarsoftheLily

SilentHeartClato

Smosherotaku

TheSecretDreamer

TheStoryTeller567

amnaK96

marihikari

naterivernearn

princesscherrysaku

rasputin123

And zrazarud

Thanks you all so, so, so, so, so much! I love each and everyone of you all so much! Please keep on reading, following, reviewing and favouriting! Also, an extra special thank you to _**amnaK96**_ for all your support for EVERYTHING *Ya know wht I'm talking about*! She's an incredible person!

Sorry for the short and random chapter. I've been busy with a really long chapter and a Christmas oneshot! I'm pretty dammn excited! Anyhow, please do da usual! I will be doing another shoutout in a phew chapters so please put in that little bit more effort and follow, favourite and review! Thanks everyone!

**Merry Christmas & A Happy New Year!**


	6. A Mention Of A Past

Heyyy booty-full people! (≧∇≦)/

Missed meh? Sorry, been SOOOOO busy! But I'm back in the Fanfic mood! Anyhow, let's get this partayyyy startayyyyyd! Okay... What was that? 0_o

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but if I did... MHAHAHAHAHA XD

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Erza's POV:<strong>_

"Scarlet-sama?" I opened my eyes to blurred colours. Everything was hazy. Where was I? What was going on? Why was I here? These questions, along with many more, floated into my mind. My body was tense and, I swear, I began to feel myself tremble. I was... Scared? Yes, afraid. It was... I had... No. No, no, no, NO! Not again! Not that dream!

"Scarlet-sama? Please, I am getting worried. Wait- are you crying?!" My gaze focused on a slim figure with short, snow-coloured hair. She had a way about her that made her seem like she was an angle- glowing and shimmering. This girl... She reminded me of Mirjane- But more innocent.

I knew Mira pretty well since we had been "bestfriends" until we had started middle school. Mira, somehow, had always been in my life. Even before "the accident". When I woke up, she was there. She knew me- much better than I did. I woke, that fateful day in July, knowing nothing of who I was. I only had Mirajane- a girl who said she knew me. No facts or memories- just unanswered questions.

"Ermmm... Are you okay? Oh, do you want tissues... Or a hug?"

"Aa, no thank you. I was having a strange dream, that's all. One I haven't had since I was quite young. Anyway, I am okay now. Please, do not worry," I tried my best to smile a her. It didn't work, dried tears had began to make my face stiff. I think she could tell that I meant to, though.

"Oh, okay then. Ah, right! I'm Lisanna- Lisanna Struass. I'm a second year, like you, but am nowhere near as known so don't fret about not remembering me! I am in your main class- we have homeroom together. I'm Mirajane's sister. You and her used to be quite close, if I remember correctly." Oh, so she WAS related to Mira. Me and Mira had been orphans, or so she said, all our lives. Apparently, after the accident, Mira's real family located her and took her in.

"Yes, but that was long ago. I'm Erza Scarlet, as you seem to know. Second year, Class 2-1. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lisanna-chan. I hope we can become good friends," Hold on a minute. 'Lisanna-chan'? That sounded similar... Oh right, Natsu's old crush. I glanced around at my surroundings with clearer vision now- so, the nurse's room? What was I doing here?

"Hehe, me too! Well, I- I mean we- have third period now. That's... Normal classes? I think," THIRD PERIOD?! Wht happened to the other four hours?!

"Yes, that's right,"

[A/N: Lisanna is referring to the fact that they don't have to go into 'sets'. Sets, if you don't know, are were you go to different classes based on your skill/intelligence level in that particular subject. Most times, you are put into sets for subject like Science, Maths, Physical Education, Grammar/Literature ect. XD]

"But I have to make a trip first. So now, I shall be going. See you soon, Liza-chan!" I waved to the angle-in-human-form and left. Liza-chan? WOW. SO CREATIVE, ERZA! You don't even know the girl that well! With thoughts of embarrassment, I finally reached my destination- The school office. I needed to speak to a certain person. KNOCK. KNOCK. My hands began to sweat.

"Come in," a kind and cheerful voice greeted as I started opening the door," How can I he- OH! It's Erza! It's been a while since you came to see me," said the voice of the only person I knew well enough to drop the horifics at the end of my name.

"Yes, it has. Look, we need to talk. I had that dream again... I want answers! Explain it to me, Mira!"

"I can't do that- you know I can't," her gaze softened, "I know why it triggered. He's in our class. Even though I basically don't attend them anymore, I saw him this morning as well as yesterday's. He treated my like a blank wall- it hurt... A LOT," She looked ready to cry. Her face was red and puffy as were her eyes watery and swollen.

"Who? Who is 'he'?"

"I can't. You know I can't,"

"No, Mira! I don't! You are the ONLY person I know that KNOWS MY PAST! You don't understand how DIFFICULT it is for ME," I burst into tears. I knew it wasn't far on Mira. I truly knew how painful it was- for the both of us. Mira was hurt beyond repair at what had happened in the past. But I had to know. I had to!

"Erza, please! Stop this. What's gone is gone. You don't need to know," her voice was quiet and pained.

"If it's gone, why are you so stuck up on it still? If it's gone, why won't the nightmares end?! IF IT'S FRICKIN' GONE, WHY DOES IT STILL HURT, FOR THE BOTH OF US, AFTER ALL THESE YEARS?!" I hadn't spoken to Mira in a year because of this- the fact she won't tell me the past. I was beyond furious with her. She now had her family, happiness and life. I was so enraged that she couldn't enjoy it. Why? Because it was my fault. All of it. And I didn't even know *why* it was why fault.

"Erza, please, stop. I'm begging you- stop," her voice was soft like a whisper. It sounded hurt and broken.

"Mira, I'm scared. I have nothing. My past, family and memories all lost. I am alone- truly alone," I managed to say in between sobs.

"You're not alone- you have me. And you ALWAYS will," she smiled gently and took me into a tight embrace. God, I loved this girl sometimes.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Jellal's POV:<strong>_

The classroom door sung open as a white haired girl walked in. She was... Pretty, I guess I could say.

"Sorry I'm late, Sensei, I was helping out in the Nurse's room as usual and ended up getting into a deep conversation. Sorry!" She smiled gently to our stupid excuse-of-a-sensei. He happily returned it.

"It's fine- just sit down," the man shot a glare in my direction, "Actually, Lisanna-chan, since you were in the Nurse's office, I don't suppose you know what happened to Erza-san, do you?" Scarlet? Yes, what had happened to my little toy? I was quite curious indeed. Maybe a THE-JELLAL-FERNANDES-LOOKED-AT-ME shock attack? Or a I'M-SO-MADLY-IN-LOVE-WITH-HIM-THAT-MY-HEART-WON'T-STOP-BEATING-THIS-FAST heart failure? Ha. I somehow doubt both- my pretty little Scarlet is too much of a real woman to be affected by me- Yet.

"Errrmmm... It's hard to explain, really... She's okay now, but had to go somewhere. I don't know where exactly, though," What? Now that piqued my interest. Where would a scarlet-haired beauty like her goody-too-shoes self go at the beginning of third period? Now, that was an unanswered question I wanted answered. And soon. Erza Scarlet was one like no other- her reactions and expressions were always so priceless.

"Well that's peculiar- she's never been one to skip a single class," the man glanced at her seat one last time before muttering a quiet "Poor Erza,".

The Snow-coloured girl went to the back of the class and took her textbook out of her bag before she began chatting to Meredy and Rogue. One thing I couldn't help but notice was the worried look buried deep within her eyes. What the hell had happened to my Scarlet?

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing two perfectly-shaped figures. Both had long flowing hair- one white and one scarlet. Finally,my Scarlet had came to grace me with her pe- wait. Her thin, long face was almost as red as her hair while her eyes looked swollen and teary. Had she been crying? Why? Because of what? Because of who? If you hadn't of guessed, I was quite the perceptive one.

"Sorry we're late!" The girl with a matching hair colour to Lisanna exclaimed, "I'm done with my work for a bit so thought I would join class- Erza too!" She looked happy, but I could see the pain she was hiding. Why? What and what was she hiding that was the cause of those unshed tears? Was this girl, who I had meet early yesterday, the reason for my Scarlet's shed tears? God, she was going to pay with blood equal to the colo- wait. Why am I getting worked up over my Scarlet? Sure, she was fun to tease and all... But nothing more. I hoped.

"It's all right, just sit down," the man seemed to beam with happiness at the arrival of the two girls.

My Scarlet pulled out the chair beside me and sat down. She looked lost and weak. What had happened to my fearless titania? Our gazes met. I softened mine as a single tear slipped down her cheek. She bit her lip and looked away at the outside world. Her almost-glowing face accompanied by the rays of sunlight reflecting on her eyelashes look worthy of a goddess. She was truly beautiful.

"Fernandes, pull you desk to Erza-san's. She needs explaining and help. Luxas-kun, you do the same to Mira-chan. Yes, I am giving you an opportunity to talk! Seize the moment, young ones! Love your trusty sensei!" Mann, that man was INSANE! But, still, I did as I was told. My desk crashed against hers and, as I sat down, our arms brushed past each other. She blushed at the contact. I smirked.

"Ya' know, my dear, precious Scarlet, your absence was quite noticed by the entirety of the class. What happened?"

"It's... Complicated," her delicate voice answered back. Boy, I loved the weak and defenceless side of her!

"Scarlet, I spent lots of my extremely precious time considering your well being. You know I am a busy and loved man, Scarlet, I deserve an explanation,"

"Since when has being busy and loved held any relevance to giving an explanation, you idiot?"

"Since you were added into the equation, my darling. Science doesn't apply to you," I grabbed her hand and leaned closer in so my mouth was just inches away from her ear, "Nor does sense, grammar, punctuality or an-y-thing, my sweet prin-ce-ss," I blew air into her ear.

"I'm flattered," she barely managed to say with the blush attempted to be concealed on her face, "It was a dream. Well, partly. You see, my memories began when I was eleven. Before that, it's all darkness- Endless possibilities. Both good and bad. It's quite frightening for me. Of course, a rich boy with everything, like you, would not understand. My life is meaningless. My existence is petty,"

"Au contraire, my Scarlet. I understand, more than you shall ever know, but your existence is anything but petty. Your life may be meaningless to you, but it holds value to others. Even I can see that," her eyes widen as she turned her gaze from her textbook to me. What am I even saying, anymore? My memories started when I as eleven, as well. Something to do with a car accident. My uncle took me in after he found out I had survived. I also knew there was darkness, pure suffering before I awoke in that hospital room. My childhood had been cruel- I knew that even without knowing. If that made any sense, Then I wondered to myself, why was it more painful without the truth when the truth itself was even worse? The answer was that it was because I knew the truth was painful on its own. Not knowing how hurt like hell.

"Jellal, thank you. That, actually, really calmed me down," she smiled.

"Jellal? Just Jellal? Doesn't that mean we are close? Though, if I remember correctly, you did allow me to call you Erza, my Scarlet. No '-Chan' or '-San' added. Not that I am one for formalities, anyway," she chuckled at my remark.

"You know, I just thought you were a plain, arrogant, rich boy who cared only of himself. But, actually, you're not that bad,"

"I was in a car accident when I was eleven. I, too, has no recollection of anything before waking up in that hospital room. Perhaps we were involved in the same one," she looked confused, "Accident, I mean,"

"Yes, Jellal, I know what you meant. But, it seems, that you did not understand what I meant. The accident isn't what scared me- no, I wish it was that simple. It is what was before the accident, that scares me. I do not know exactly what happened, for the obvious reason of amnesia, but I know it was cruel. I know my past hurt me mentally, hurt me so bad, that I **_CHOSE_ **to forget during the accident," I was taken back. Erza... She was the EXACT same as me. I wonder what her's and my pasts are like. For all I know, Our pasts may be one in the same...

* * *

><p>Dun. Dun. DUNNNNNN. Bet none of you a saw that coming XD I thought I needed to make them at least have one link! Also, I wanted to Make Mira and Erza a little closer (≧∇≦) Yay!

Haha, But seriously, I LOVED writing this chapter!

Oh ma gaws! What's that arrow... How interesting! Hehe, Luv ya guys!

~ Kazy

\

/

\

/

Psstttt

\

/

\

/

Look at this interesting box

\

/

\

/

\

Why not leave a review? (≧∇≦)/

\/


	7. Bros Before Hoes

So, I was being the saddo I was, reading chapter one of this story. Just checking it, like you do... and GOD. ＼（〇_ｏ）／ It was so painful! I made Jellal... Just arghh! Noooo! I hope it doesn't put people off the story too much! ^U^ I think the story is progressing well!

Anyhow, as I said before (last chapter XD), I'm in a Fanfic mood! Now, if you don't know what that means, it means TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE GOOOO! YAYYYYYY!

I know, I'm so nice Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ Haha, jokes XD

Quick Replies:

Amna: Hehe ^=^ Wait and seeeeeee, I'm pretty sure ya' are gonna like it~~

Crystalmy: How 'bout I just say this chapter is for ya'? (^～^)

Others who:

1). Said that characters are too OOC: Guys, guys, chill! Don't kill Meh *hides* okay, I'm coming out now ^-^ I'm trying... Ish. I'm making the characters how they were at different stages in the original FT story AND when Erza is around Jellal she, in fact, goes all shy and girly! Mhmmmm. In ya' faces. Boom. Jokes, Luv ya rly 3

2). Telling me to continue: I will until ma hands start to bleed! That is some devotion right there XD

3). Are giving ideas for story: Ya' may not think it but I do actually tweek my story because of your AMAZING ideas! I mean, they are pretty dang good! Thanks so much for your input! They really help- but I can't do everything you guys want. I'm just one person (个_个) Who can potentially kill all these characters off... Mahahahahahahaha XD

4). Say my chapters are too short: YES. I agree so much that it's painful! I am going to try doing longer chapters from no on! (She says... 0_o)

Thank everyone who reviews/PMS Meh with ideas and tries hurrying me up! They really put me in the *FAN FICTION* Mood! XD

Okay, without further ado... Let the games begin!

Disclaimer: I TOTALLY own Fairy Tail... AND THE WORLD! Mhahahahaha! No, really. I'm an alien.

**Real Disclaimer: Okay, Maybe I don't... I do not own the mastertpeice called 'Fairy Tail' T_T**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Erza's POV:<strong>_

Looking at Jellal now, he seemed like an entirely different person to when we first met yesterday. Maturity and kindness had overtaken the usual, arrogant smirk on his face. I thought he looked A LOT sexier this way. No, 'sexier' wasn't the word. At that moment, Jellal Fernandes looked beautiful. Truly breathtaking- an actual angel. Screw Lisanna being angelic.

"Right... Anyway, I hate to be a heartless jerk, but I am here to explain the lesson to you," he gave me an apologetic look as he removed his hand from mine, "Sorry, my Scarlet."

I shuddered at the sudden loss of warmth. Oh right, we had been holding hands. Strangely enough, it had felt natural and right- almost as if his hand had been created for the exact purpose of holding mine. I had told Jellal something that I couldn't even bring myself to tell my best friends. It wasn't that sort of thing were it's easier to tell him because he was a stranger. No, it was because, as the words came spilling out of my mouth, I felt as if I could trust the man glaring intently at me. I mean, truly trust. I felt it was safe to tell him what had been bothering me the last seven to eight years of my life.

"Mhmm," I smiled, "So, what are we doing, Tatoo-boy?"

"Tatoo-boy? Where is that coming from?" He raised an eyebrow as I began to chuckle.

"If I'm your Scarlet," I said pointing to myself, "Then you," I flick my hand to point at him, "Are my Tatoo-boy."

"Oh, so you admit that you are mine and I am yours? Sorry, princess, nobody owns me. However, without a doubt, I certainly own you." His gaze darkens as he smirks. I had walked right into that one. Stupid Fernandes!

"I will allow myself to be your 'Scarlet' since I highly doubt that you had any other natural red-headed people in your life," I wonder if he would catch the message hidden in that sentence, but I highly dou-

"That's hurtful. You said 'people in your life'. Does this mean you are implying that a great man, such as myself, does not have friends? And, in that case, doesn't that mean you do not class me as your friend? Also, you truly admit to being mine. How come?" Well I'll be. He actually caught the fact that I do not class him as a friend. Extremely perceptive there, Jellal.

"I never said I was 'yours', I said tha-"

"But you are mine, Erza. You cannot deny it," Oh, so he's calling me Erza, now?

"But I can and I am,"

"But you can not and you shall not,"

"And why is that?" God, having a semi-argument with Jellal Fernandes is difficult to win. The boy's ego is far too big.

"Because you want to be mine."

"With all do respect, I've known you for- what, a day? - Yes, a day and a half. It is impossible for me to have any feelings for you. I do not love you!" Well, saying that... yesterday I was ogling him. A LOT. I even went as far as to say I had a crush on him... Oh well, it was only because he was attractive. It wasn't 'love'. I even knew that yesterday.

"I never said you did. But it seems as if you do. I mean, considering that that was what you interpreted out of what I said. Meaning, having feelings for me was on your mind," This boy... HE FINDS FAULT IN EVERYTHING!

"Wha- Jellal, that is absurd. Now, if you wouldn't mind, do what you are here to do and explain the lesson to me,"

"Got you," he chuckled, "Okay, so..."

Jellal sat there, explaining everything to me. Perfectly, I might add. It seemed as if he was extremely smart with his deep voice never pausing to think or the way his eyes scanned across the textbook at an alarming speed. Everything was explained far clearer than what Macao-sensei had ever tried to explain. Jellal's gestures made it even clearer. I found it cute- the way he emphasised the important with a bigger flick of his wrist than the less important parts. After what felt like a happy and endless eternity, the bell finally rung and lunch began. Lucy, Levy, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Juvia surrounded my desk.

"Lu-chan, Er-chan, Juvia-chan, Me and Gajeel are going to eat alone," Levy's sweet voice exclaimed to us girls, "Sorry, but we haven't had much 'alone time' lately." Levy then grabbed her boyfriend by the wrist and began pulling him out of the classroom before giving us all a quick wave. Awwwh, it was so cute! They had gotten together just before the recent autumn break, which had been about five and a half months ago. Nobody messed with Levy, the girlfriend of the Ex-delinquent, Iron Dragon. That had been his 'thug' name. Levy was cute and had many fans- Gajeel was strong and EXTREMELY possessive. Yeah, many people were injured by him during the first few weeks of the 'GaLe relationship'.

"Erza-chan, we have drama next. Have you practiced your part?" Lucy asked. Of course I had- I took my acting VERY seriously.

"Yes, of course," I chuckled, "I have to, I do have lead role after all!"

"Right. You guys can sit here and be a bunch of girls- us MEN have basketball practice," Natsu punched the air above his head and looked at Gray, who did the same, "CALAMANDERS ARE BEAST." No, he didn't mean 'best'. For some crazy reason, at the end of last year, Natsu suddenly wanted to join a sports team. Since he loved basketball and was really good at it, and the school didn't have a team, he started up 'Calamander'- the schools basketball team. Surprisingly, it was huge hit, extremely successful, had good players and this was all because Natsu was the captain of the team. Yeah, I never saw it coming, either.

"Natsu-kun, if we are not 'women', there is no way in hell that you and stripper-boy over here are 'men'," I chuckled in agreement at Lucy's statement.

"How dare you, Love Rival?! Gray-sama is the manliest man ever!" Well, it was obvious who had said that. I pitied Juvia- Gray actually returned her feelings but just didn't want to go out with her. Apparently, it was something to do with how he didn't want to ruin their 'friendship'. I didn't understand, though, as Gray and Juvia weren't that close of friends when compared to Natsu and Lucy, for example. Then again, Lucy and Natsu had a special bond that no one other than the two themselves could understand. Their relationship was 'more than bestfriends, less than lovers,'.

"Ha! See, you icicle, even Juvia-san understood that you are the 'stripper-boy' in Lucy's sentence!"

"Lucy, eh? When did you two get so close?" And the two began to argue- AGAIN.

"SILENCE," a grabbed the two by the collar and shoot them the 'mother-of-all-glares', "Aren't you two supposed to be bestfriends? AND be heading to basketball practice?"

"Yes ma'am," they said in unison, "Both are true. We shall be leaving now! Bye ma'am!" Amazing how fast you can run while having your body attached to another while you're scared! Really, so amazing! That should have sorted them into 'best buddies' mode for a while. Ah, no arguments! Peace at last!

Lucy let out a small chuckle as she said, "It's amazing how you can do that!"

"It takes years of practicing a glare in the mirror every morning but, as you can see, it pays off. Having control of those two idiots is like a spring breeze after a winter storm- so refreshing!" I smiled and let a small laugh escape my lungs.

"So?"

"So? 'So' what?"

"Oh, come on! Erza-chan, you and...'him'!" What was she on about? Empathising the word 'him' did not give me any clues. Lucy was so confusing a times!

"..."

"Oh god, for someone so smart, you really are stupid!" I still wasn't understanding what she meant,"JELLAL FERNANDES IS WHO I AM TALKING ABOUT!" Oh. That was who... Yes, now that I thought about it, it was quite obvious. But what about Jellal? Or, more importantly, what about him can I share with Lucy? I can not say I think he is attractive- that would just cause trouble. I can not mention the subtle link about our pasts- my past is off limits to the ears of my friends. I can not tell her about my little, one-second crush- Yeah, that was NEVER going to happen. Nor can I mention that he is not as bad as he seems. I somehow think Jellal would not want be me to.

"What about him?"

"You and him were holding hands. And he looked like he was nibbling your ear!" I felt the red creep onto my face. How many other people saw us that close, I wondered? No, he had not nibbled my ear but it sure as hell could look like that. Shit.

"No! He didn't touch my ear! He only whispered to me!"

"So he did hold your hand?"

"It wasn't like that, though!" He was comforting me about a past that I am never going to mention to you, that's all, "And anyway, I don't like him in that way!" And I never will.

"Yeah... Sure... Want to run lines while we eat?"

"If Juvia-chan doesn't have to," Juvia appeared out of nowhere.

"JUVIA-CHAN! Guess what? ERZA LIKES JELLAL FERNANDES!"

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Narrator's POV:<span>**_

"NO, I DO NOT!" A scarlet-haired girl, around eighteen-years-old, shouted to her two friends. She was annoyed beyond description with her blonde friend.

"So, the bitch loves MY Jellal?" One figure, about five seats or so away from Erza, hissed to the two others beside her.

"Jellal is ours." The second figure snapped. She was beyond furious. Jellal Fernandes had just became her boyfriend and, eventhough she knew it was an empty relationship, she wasn't going to lose him.

"You two, calm down!" A girl known as Meredy exclaimed to her two best friend. It has been a long time since the three of them had been together. Meredy knew that the two girls were going to give Erza living hell for the rest of her existence. Jellal was not someone that, in Meredy's two bestfriends' opinions, should mix with Erza Scarlet. She was going to pay just for even mentioning his name- they would make sure of that.

Little did either groups see the pair of teal eyes and smirk glaring at them. Boy, he was having the time of his life. Erza thought he was a good-person 'deep down' and Ultear thought he was hers. Maybe he would play with them for a while. He was already playing with Ultear, but he could push it even more. Oh boy, this was going to be fun! His blood had already started to boil.

* * *

><p>Plot twist! I was making Jellal too nice! Now, he will be the character I wanted him to be at the start- pure evil. He will change... At some point. But, for now, you guys have to deal with this sexy jerk (^▽^)/ Tune in next time for the start of our Jellal's little games! Mhahahahah XD

This chapter was mainly so you guys gt to see Erza's friendships and how they are like. Also, I gave you some back story a few things too! I'm so nice XD You might not like what I've done to Jellal **BUT wait and see. I need him like this for now! He will be changing soon, though ^-^**

Luv ya' all,

~Kazy

Oooo, what's this?

\

/

\

An arrow pointing to...

/

\

/

A reviewing section?

\

/

\

I agree with you! You should leave a review!

\/


	8. Hidden Behind Walls

**[IMPORTANT INFORMATION BELOW]**

Heyyyy guys! It's been a while! Sorry, I've had writer's block recently and just keep messing up my storyline. It's been really annoying. This is just a warning to this chapter, it is a bit confusing and badly written. It will make sense at a later date, though ^_^

I've noticed that this story is becoming darker than I intended it to be- especially this chapter! I'm sorry for people who wanted to read a lighthearted, completely-school-based fan fiction. This is not like that. I tend to write quite dark things for some reason. This is not a happy story. Sorrrry xD

I'm giving you guys hints on what happened in the past and ect. But I will put mini summaries at the end of chapters for when my writing is partially bad or confusing. I've tried to reveal things but keep them hidden at the same time... Yeahhh, we'll see how this turns out... Pfffffft. Wish me luck (¬_¬)ﾉ

I've kind of planned a little ahead in the story (or have ideas anyway... XD) but pretty much just 'wing it'. I let the story write itself... I guess? Anyway, we should probably get going...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the master piece, Fairytail T_T**

-0oo-_()_-oo0-

**Erza's POV:**

"Juvia hates it! Why cannot Juvia be with Gray-sama?!" I never understood why Juvia spoke in third person- it was just something that everyone accepted. I also never understood what she saw in Gray. I mean, SERIOUSLY?! Gray, in my eyes at least, could only ever play a bestfriend- he was an amazing person but... We were just too friend-ish to not be just friend-ish. Gray was extremely popular with the ladies, though; he was 'hott', he had a strong, 'sexy', silent-type aura about him and had the abbs of a lifetime! That was how others saw him- to me, he was humorous, loyal, caring, a total smart-ass, a socially-awkward stripper, the definition of a sadist yet one of my bestfriends. He was like a brother.

"But Juvia-chan, Eucliffe-kun is hott! I would totally let him rule my kingdom- if ya' know what I mean~~" Recently, Lucy had been starting to like Sting Eucliffe, or so she said. It was slightly too obvious that she liked Natsu in my eyes for that to be true. I had overheard a few times that Sting 'also' liked Lucy. After all, he wasn't the shyest person in the world- he made his likes and dislikes pretty clear. Him and Lucy were pretty cute together but Natsu and Lucy were practically PERFECT together so... No- it wasn't possible. Sting and Lucy couldn't and wouldn't become cannon!

[A/N: If you don't know what Cannon means, you must be new to 'shipping' XD 'Cannon' is when a shipping (or a pairing) become real and actually get together. So, for instance, Alzack and Bisca are cannon. Also, Juvia and Lucy are referring to Lucy's play as they are practicing lines xD]

"I have to marry Jellal! How do you think I feel?!"

"Overjoyed,"

"Blithe,"

"Happy as fuck,"

"Like Juvia would if Gray-sama married Juvia!"

"Ermm... Yeahhhh...What she said," Lucy chuckled, "You must want to cry of joy, Er-chan!" She and Juvia smirked and shot me a 'knowing' glare. Pfffft- As if! I. SERIOUSLY. HATE. THESE. TWO. SOMETIMES. I do not, I repeat, DO NOT love that arrogant, self-centered, sly jerk known as Jellal Fernandes! AND I NEVER WILL!

Though, last period was a little unexpected. In fact, all of this day had been unexpected! For instance, I WOKE UP LATE! That is not something THE ERZA SCARLET does! Then, when I finally got to school, I thought Jellal looked alone and hurt! Seriously?! I'm an absolute idiot. I had also had THAT dream while being in the Nurse's room and had a strange encounter with Mira's sister! And then, I went and visited Mira! Well, I don't completely regret that- I'm happy to have Mira back! Last period had been strange indeed; I poured out my heart to a boy I practically hate. Okay, no- to a boy I dislike. I'm an actual idiot.

"Shut up! I don't like him! He's a sadistic jerk- a total freak!" And, as if on cue, a certain person decided to interrupt the conversation.

"Now, surely, you would not be taking about me? I shall have you know, my Scarlet, I am neither a sadist nor a masochist," SHITTTTTTTT. My life had just ended- he was never going to let this go!

"Ohhhh, Fernandes-san! I forgot to introduce myself last time so I will now; I'm Lucy Heartfilia! I'm also known as Er-chan's bestie!" I chuckled at the last part. Lucy was always so sweet!

"And Juvia is Juvia!" Juvia exclaimed. God, that was far too many Juvias for me to wrap my head around it. Jellal looked confused. I quickly mouthed to him, 'she speaks in third person' which he returned with a sexy grin.

"Pleasure to be acquainted with you two fine ladies, Juvia-san and Heartfilia-san," Why was Jellal using honorifics? I thought he had said he hated formalities? ...Oh Jellal, you sly bastard! "May I steal Erza for a moment, Juvia-san? Heartfilia-san?"

"Just use my first name, it's fine. And yes, you can definitely steal Er-chan. For a lifetime if you must~~" Lucy practically beamed with happiness.

I stood up and left with Jellal before seeing Lucy mouth 'TEXT ME!'.

I sighed quickly taking my phone out from my pocket and saw a notification. Just as I had expected, Lucy had already texted me.

––––––––––

Er-chan,

He called u Erza! Omfg! How close r u 2?! Txt meh when u get da chance tho im sure ur lil Jellal will b keepin u occupied! \(^-^)/

- Lou xx

––––––––––

Aa, I was going to murder her. If not, I'm sure the Japanese teacher would have fun ripping her limbs apart because of her disgraceful grammar. I mean, she was the best at literature and grammar! And what had Jellal wanted, anyway? I turned to face him.

"So, Jellal, what do you ne-"

"Erza," he interrupted, "Surely you must have read the whole script. Should we just practice it now and get it over and done with? The awkwardness would kill a noble like me," He looked like he was smirking, completely calm. This was completely unfaithful to what was coming out of his mouth. But what had he meant? Practice what?

"Excuse me, what?"

"The kiss scene," My eyes widened so much that I could almost feel my eyes wanting to slip out from their sockets. WHAT?! I had not seen a kiss scene in the script! "I want to get over the whole awkwardness- can we just do it?"

"J-Jellal," I hesitated, "You do realise that what you are asking me for is-" I hesitated again, being unable to finish my sentence.

"Insane?" He questionably finished.

"YESS! I can't just- I, I can't just do that. We met yesterday, for god's sake! Jellal, be realistic here!"

"Erza, sensei is going to force us to do it anyway. It's better we do it ourselves first," I could see were he was coming from. Really, I could! Yet I was not mentally prepared to kiss Jellal Fernandes nor did I think I ever would when I awoke this morning!

"I guess I have no choice," I quietly mumbled.

"Yeah, I guess you do not. Will it be your first time?"

"Eh? First time for what?"

"Kissing someone. Will I be your first kiss?" I looked at Jellal more intensely. No, he was not going to be but he might as well have been. My first kiss, which had been with Natsu, wasn't really worthy of calling a kiss. It was more like pressing our lips onto another.

"Eh, no. Yes. Kind of? I do not know how to answer that. Shall we just say that it wasn't really worthy of calling a kiss? Yes. Let us leave it a that," he chuckled.

"Let us hope I can meet the Titania's expectations. I warn you, though, I have kissed many girls. Not to mention women as well. Aa, enough chatter. Shall we do this. Are you ready?"

"Perhaps. I do not know. Actually, yes. We have to,"

"Okay then, here goes nothing..." The next few moments happened in slow motion. Jellal gripped my shoulders and tilted his head at an angle. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes were glaring into my soul. He began by closing the distance between his face and mine. As he closed his eyes, I panicked. Suddenly I heard a hushed whisper against my ear.

"Close your eyes, Erza," his voice was indeed quiet yet also so commanding I did as I was told, though. All of my senses stopped and, suddenly, I was in complete darkness. The only thing I could feel was the expectation ripping away at my flesh. And then, I felt it.

Warmth suddenly stared emanating to my lips until I could feel it through the rest of my body. My lungs burned, my flesh stung, my bones ached and my mind- it was fucked up. I couldn't think straight at all. Jellal Fernandes was actually kissing me. ACTUALLY. KISSING. ME. Oh my fucking god! I began to feel moment against my lips as he started to repeatedly do it. I, for some reason and at some point, began kissing back. My hands slipped around his neck and to his head while he clutched my waist and began moving towards my back, drawing circles. I could both physically and mentally feel myself attaching my existence to his entire being. The thrill was agonising.

Over and over again, our lips collided with force. At some point, he had managed to slip his tongue inside my mouth. We stood in the hallway, battling for control. And it wasn't for a short amount of time- we stood there, kissing and taking small breathes of air in between, for almost 45 minutes. It would have gone on longer if it hadn't been for the the bell signalising the beginning of class.

"Erza," he smirked, "I may have enjoyed that a little too much. But really, I am sorry. You're too gullible and loyal for your own good. It wasn't in the script. I was lying- I kissed you because I felt like it. Sorry," What? No way. There was no way! Jellal woul- and he was gone. I was felt so betrayed that I began feeling tears creep down my face. That had been it- THE LAST STRAW! I now hated Jellal Fernandes and there wasn't ever going to be a way to change that.

And that was when I saw it... That was when I remembered.

-0oo-_()_-oo0-

**Mira's POV:**

"Is that all, headmaster?" I asked the short haired man in front of me. Master Makarov was truly a peculiar one- he was strict yet lenient at the same time; he was indeed very small in size but could seem to be far taller, or superior, compared to most men in modern day society. He cared for people he knew yet could be so cruel to strangers. He was very odd, though, in certain aspects, one could say I looked up to him.

The man sighed, "For now, yes. I may need more help later, though. Mira-chan, if you chose to, you may go back to class. I shall come and retrieve you when I need you again," I nodded in response and left his office. The corridors were so dull after students had cleared them and the silence and emptiness made the school seem so lonely. No, It made me feel alone.

Though, to an extent, I was alone. I had few friends, I was distant from my family and always tried to avoid new people. However, the few friends I had were very close to my heart although most of them didn't even remember me. But It was good enough. I thought, as long as I cared and had hope, we could play like me used to- we could one day laugh, cheer, cry, feel pain and suffering, dream and survive together. Yes, the past was cruel, but it was also so happy at the same time. Wasn't just having the memories and dreams good enough? I mean, even if those dreams and memories turned into nightmares and the cruelest of realities? I thought it was. Suddenly, something caught my eye. Laying on the fall, arms over knees, screaming as tears rushed down her face was none other than Erza Scarlet.

"ERZA?!" Instantly, I was by her side, "Oh god, Erza! Are you okay?! No, stupid question. What happened?!" She looked at me as if she was about to faint. She looked lifeless. Erza began uttering, very quietly.

"Mira," she paused, "-jane. I-I-I remember what hap-" and suddenly, she fell into my arms. I placed my hands on her forehead- she was burning. As fast as my legs could carry me, I made my way to the Nurse's office with Erza in my arms. Wait. Had she really remembered?

-0oo-_()_-oo0-

**Erza's POV**

'Shut it, ya' arrogant li'le brat,' he began to beat me, over and over again. Pain numbed my body. I wanted to call out for help but I knew no one would come, 'With a body like ya'rs, we won't get much dough, will we'h? Ya' puny li'le slut! Say some'in'!' He voice was harsh and cruel. Tears began threatening to fall from my eyes- I was in so much pain. No, it was more like agony. I couldn't move because of the sock I got from the objects being tested on me. My bare body was weak and fragile with scars and bloodstains covering every inch of it. I tried looking at these people- trying so hard to get a clearer view of theses beasts in human form. Of course, with my luck, it failed.

'DON'T TOUCH HER!' a warm voice screamed. Was someone actually defending me? Of course, he always did. I couldn't see his face but his voice was truly angelic. It was filled with kindness, loyalty and hope. As it passed through my ears, I was reminded, once again, what love, happiness and care felt like. And it all came from a complete stranger? No, he wasn't a stranger- I thought he was Jellal.

'Hahahahahaha! What're ya' go'nna do 'bout it, PUNK?' The other man's voice was cold and bitter. I could just hear the spit flying out of his mouth with every word that rolled off the end of his tongue. Through the numbness of it all, I could feel my body churning with disgust. Suddenly, the beatings stopped. The cold air felt strange on my now-red skin. Why had this man stopp- but before I could even finish that thought, I heard it. A boy screaming in absolute agony as he took the pain in my place.

I screamed out his name- Perhaps Jellal. I did not know what I had said but knew I had called it out. The boy simply smiled as his gazed softened. He didn't flinch in pain though I knew he was barely able to stand. He was so strong and kind- standing proudly in that moment of suffering. Then, I felt it. Blood began gushing out from my head, crawling down my face. The next thing I remember was falling deeper and deeper into a black abyss and coming seconds away from death.

I sat up feeling my head beginning to ache. I couldn't believe it. Jellal was that boy from my past! I had dreamt about him countless times but, now, I knew it was him. I had to confront him! I ha-

"Erza?" A soft voice stopped my trail of thought, "Are you feeling better now?" I looked the man sitting beside the bed I was lying on. It was... SIMON?! What was he doing here?! He seemed to notice the look of alarm and confusion across my face as he said, "Mira had to go to class. I insisted on looking after you so your headmaster pulled some strings with our sensei. I hope you don't mind," I smiled. He was really too kind.

"I don't mind," I paused, "In fact, it makes me happy. Thank you,"

"Listen, Erza. Wait. I hope you don't mind me calling you that- I'm kind of used to it," he chuckled. Wait. WHAT?! "You see, I knew you when we were children. You know, with the," he hesitated, "Gangs, the violence and the beatings. All of it, I was there,"

"Wha-" I was lost for words.

"Listen to me, Erza. I want you to stay away from Jellal. I don't know who you think Jellal is, but I do know he isn't that person. I've known Jellal for years- he's a heartless jerk that likes to play around with people's feelings. He acts certain ways to befriend you, he makes you feel wanted and earns your trust. He has charisma. But it is all just an act. Erza, for me, stay away from him. Please, I can't even imagine him doing those things to you," he traced my finger tips and clutched my hand, "Erza, I love you."

Suddenly, time froze. I was so confused- how was I supposed to respond? A boy I didn't even know, or, more like, didn't remember knowing, had just confessed to me whilst telling me to stay away from the boy I thought was who Simon said Simon was. My mind had just exploded. What was I supposed to do?

-0oo-_()_-oo0-

**Simon's POV:**

I smirked as I left the hospital room. Girls these days would believe anything! I had succeeded in tricking Erza that I was the Jellal in her childhood. I remember how close and in love those two were but now, Jellal had no chance in getting his pretty little scarlet back. She was practically wrapped around my fingers. It was all going according to plan.

"How long are you going to stand there, trying to hide? I can see you," I sighed noticing the figure behind me, "You look amused. What happened?"

"Why would you try to take that certain place in Erza's heart like that? To get revenge? To break her even more? I assure you now, that certain boy has stopped caring about her,"

"Is that so? I see that that certain boy remembers his little scarlet. But since when has he known, though? Hmmm... mind telling me?" I paused as I looked the man I despised more than anything in the eye, "Jellal?"

"Finally stopping referring to me in third person, are we now?" He questioned in his usual cocky tone, "Simon, the child that cared for Erza no longer exists. I am no longer in love with Erza Scarlet. Get over it,"

"Tsk. But since when? I know what type of bond you had with her. There is no wa-"

"Simon, I had amnesia from a car accident that later became psychogenic amnesia. I have only recently began remembering the past. Erza Scarlet is nothing but a faded dream- a complete stranger to me. I have forgotten how to feel those feelings I had when I was child. Understand this, Simon, taking my younger self's place will not avenge the things I did. I do not care for Erza Scarlet. You cannot physiologically hurt me- I simply do not have the emotions to be effected."

"Trust me, I will hurt you, I will break you down, in every way possible. Act this arrogant while you still can, Jellal. It will not last much longer,"

The freak-show burst into laughter, mocking me with every sound and gesture his body made, "Phahahahaha! Is that a threat? I always get want I want, Simon, even when I was younger. You cannot defeat me. After all, you are the lonely shadow, as they called you. I have no weakness, no pride able to ruin, no tears able to be shed. If you want revenge, you are just going have to murder me. Nothing else will effect me, after all,"

"What? Murder you like you did to them?!" I spat out.

"I did not murder them. After all, they are still alive,"

"No. You changed them! You made them into monsters! You murder the kind people they were and shaped them into your puppets! Don't deny it!"

"I'm afraid I am going to have to. However, my memory is not accurate. Forgive if I am wrong," he smirked.

"You cocky, little bastard! That's it!" I aimed my fist at his so called 'perfect' face. I was just about to launch my attack when I heard a scream.

"Simon? Jellal? What... My god, you two ar-" my eyes focused on the sobbing snow coloured hair, slender face and slim figure. She was crying too much to even finish her sentence. Gee, some people never change.

"Mirajane," Jellal and I said in unison.

-0oo-_()_-oo0-

Yeahhhh... I don't know what happened either 0_o My ability to write is just... Painful. I think I made things happen too quickly in this chapter. I'm planning to slow down the pace a little, though xD

**If you are confused** (which I don't blame you to be... 0_o), **Erza 'remembered' her past** (Well, some of itit... Or so she thinks xD) **after kssing Jellal. Jellal only kissed her because he wanted to play around a bit, like usaul. Simon then came along and told her that Simon was the boy that she used to be in love with. But, he was lying. He was doing this because he wanted to get revenge on Jellal as Jellal loved Erza when they were children. Jellal, at some point, also remembered his past. Simon's cause if anger is yet to be revealed.**

And if you're still confused, I'm sorry. I have done all that I can xD

Luv ya' all,

~Kazy

Oooo, what's this?

\

/

\

An arrow pointing to...

/

\

/

A reviewing section?

\

/

\

I agree with you! You should leave a review!

\/


	9. THE TITANIA

Going to get right into this-

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>'Sometimes you have strange <em>moments<em>. Sometimes you have strange _questions_. Sometimes you have strange _answers_. But sometimes, all you have is an empty feeling in your mind. Almost like a bitterness that numbs away all types of emotions and feelings- be it good or bad. And that bitterness, that empty feeling, is probably the most agonising thing one could feel. Why? Simple- because it means you've hit rock-bottom. It means you're lost in the 'maze of life'. I mean, is it even possible to get out of this feeling of numbness? Probably not.

Or so I thought. I've felt this emptiness for years. Ever since I can remember- mind you, I don't have nearly as many memories as a _normal_ 16-year-old-girl would- and it sure as hell has never felt pleasant. It wasn't exactly my fault, though! I mean, your past builds up your present which builds your future. But what happens if your past is nothing but an emptiness? Your entire existence would be an emptiness too, right? After all, a past_ creates_ a person, a present _defines_ a person and a future _changes _a person. A past is like a like the start line of a race- it begins your life. Then again, at what point does the past become present?

Is yesterday the past? Of course. Is what happened an hour ago the past? Yes, it is. Is what happened only a moment ago the past? Well, yes. And what about what happened seconds ago? Uh-huh, that is also in the past. So, when can you say 'now' and 'then' at the correct times? For instance, if you tell someone to do something "now", the millisecond it leaves your mouth, it's the past. And everyone knows that 'now' is a word you use to describe the present. And what about the future?

That is something that I think is easier to define. The future is what has not happened yet- the past isn't simply 'something that has happened', though. I presume that the future is also not that simple. In fact, it is probably the most complicated to wrap one's head around. That is why I'm not even going to try.

There are so many questions I want to ask and there are so many answers I already have. But which answer is to which question? Having the question but not knowing the answer is always so annoying. However, it is probably worse knowing an answer yet not knowing which question it answers. With questions, you will eventually find an answer. With an answer, you spend your time trying to trace back something that you have no idea the origin of. And this leads back to my original point.

A question is from the past- an answer is from the present. If you know the question, you can find out the answer. If you know the answer, it is possible but highly unlikely that you can find out the question. Rephrasing that- If you know the past, you know the present- of course, as long as you have a conscience, you will know it. But to prove my point- If you know the present, it has absolutely nothing to do with knowing your past. You cannot tell the past by simply having a present. _**Unless something is triggered.**_

And apparently, I _had_ triggered something- a memory. A past. Therefore, my empty feeling had started to disappear.'

I sighed. I really needed to stop with these strange thoughts and theories I kept planting into my mind. What if one day I suddenly started to make sense of my bizarre stupidity? Mann, I had better start looking for an asylum to go to. Sure, I had had a messed up childhood, vaguely speaking, but I did not think, or hope, that it would make me go literally insane. Luckily, it didn't. Or, at least, the _TINY_ part that I actually remembered didn't.

"Shhhhh. We'll wake her up!" a familiar voice hissed to another. Of course! I had been wondering when those idiots were going to pay me a visit.

"Lucy-chan, you should learn how to whisper before you tell someone else to shush," I chuckled.

"Er-chan! Oh em gee! Did we wake you?! I'm sooooo sorry!"

"It's fine," I smiled and gestured Juvia and Lucy to sit beside my bed in the Nurse's office, "How's life?"

"Well, Juvia and we are talking about school so… _really_ boring," Juvia said emphasising the 'really', "After all, Er-chan is not with us!"

"And Gray? Is it boring even with your precious Gray around?" I teased.

"If Er-chan is not there, even with Gray-sama, it will always be boring,"

"Awwwh, Ju-chan! That's sweet!"

"I heard that you are going to be taken to an _actual_ hospital, Er-chan. Do you know why?" Lucy asked in a serious tone. I could hear her voice breaking- she must have been so worried. I could almost hear tears cutting their way through like sharp and pointy blades.

"It's a little on the complicated side," I sighed, "It's because of my amnesia. I've recently started regaining little moments and memories about what happened years ago. Apparently, it's taking a serious toile on my body and….. Well, it's not something I exactly want to talk about,"

"Er-chan, your memory…. You don't talk much about the accident or amnesia with us. I almost thought it had gone," By this point, Lucy had actually started crying- Juvia too. God, these two really cared far too much about me.

"I'm sorry, guys. It's not that I simply don't, it's that I don't _want_ to. I mean this in the kindest way possible, but I don't want you guys to know. Not even I know my full past- the tiny bits I do know, though, I want to keep secret. I mean, most people hide little details from their childhoods. This is just- it's like a little secret. You know, how most girls hide the fact that they were the one to break that thing, years ago- yeah, like that. Just let me claim it as my own, okay?" Of course, that reason was absolute bullshit. It was true, I didn't want them to know, but the reason wasn't as simple as I was making it out to be.

"That makes me sad. It's almost as if you're saying you don't trust us," I managed to make out through Lucy's sobs, "But I understand,"

"Juvia also understands,"

"Thanks guys. I know I'm being cruel, right now. It's ju-"

"Er-chan, hushhhhhh," Juvia placed her finger on my lips to mute the sound that came out from my mouth, "Juvia and she both understand. And Juvia and she both know that you will eventually tell Juvia and her,"

"But we both know that you only will when you are ready. Juvia and I will _always_ be here for you!"

I really loved those two. They always knew what to say in every situation and circumstance; they were always able to comfort me. It just really helped having two people by myself that were there for me. Even if it wasn't going to be for forever- all that mattered was that they were there then. I needed them more than ever.

"Thanks," I showed my gratitude by wrapping my arms around their necks and pulling them in for a tight embrace. Of course, by that time, we were all weeping Niagara Falls from our eyes. Classic us!

The next thing that I remembered happening was my eyes closing and me falling into a deep slumber. Strangely enough, I didn't have another Simon related nightmare- I slept perfectly peacefully and that was probably because of Lucy and Juvia's comforting words.

When I awoke, the room was silent. It wasn't the awkward or uncomfortable silence that I mostly heard, it was comforting and peaceful. I let out a relieved sigh. I could hear the birds that tweeted outside and felt the warm rays of sunlight caress my closed eyelids. Aa, finally, I felt true peac- No, apparently not. Suddenly, I heard a scream. Argh, that was too typical of my life.

It sounded familiar, yet also very unfamiliar at the same time. Being the curious person I was, I leapt out from under the white bedcovers and headed outside into the corridor. There, I found three familiar figures. Oh _great_, if it wasn't little Mr. Manwhore. Argh- it was just my luck, eh?

"Oh, for the love of god, she's not fucking dead!" I heard Jellal exclaim to…. Simon, I think? Although I was close, I couldn't hear everything clearly as I wasn't close_ enough_.

"She might as well be!"

"But she fucking well isn't!"

"But-"

"GUYS! PLEASE STOP, I'M BEGGING YOU!" Mirajane had cut in.

"I apologise if I'm interrupting your little lovers quarrel here," I sarcastically said after walking towards them, "But you interrupted my peace,"

"Erza!"

"Erza-san!"

"My scarlet,"

Even if I had been blind, I would have known who had said what. Strangely enough, I felt in quite a positive and powerful mood. This mood had been called my Titania phase by others- Damn, shit was going to get down!

"Gee, Simon, looks like your husband here has lost interest in you. After all, he called me his," I snapped my head toward Jellal, "Eventhough I am far from his," I looked back at Simon, "You might want to sort him out. Maybe a night of hot, steamy passion will do you two good," I could see Mira blushing thousands of different shades of red. Pffft.

"Erm, I'm sorry," Jellal hesitated, "Who are you and what have you done with Erza Scarlet?"

"It's called her Titania Mode," Mira explained, "Or, in other words, her bad-ass, 'I-don't-give-a-fuck', bitchy attitude. It's feared by everyone in school,"

"Nevermind that. Erza-san, we need to talk," Simon had always been a stern, serious type of person. Guess even amnesia couldn't change that… Wait a moment, I didn't think Simon had had amnesia.

"Okay then. Talk,"

God, this was going to be interesting. My Titania Mode, Jellal's smartass retorts, Simon's seriousness and Mira's faked innocence. Oh, and I long and buried history that only two fully knew of. Not to mention Jellal's and my little kiss-scene from earlier… Pffft.

* * *

><p>That was all in Erza's POV btw xD And, before you ask, I have no idea what the first few paragraphs were about... It just... Happened. And, I know, I didn't really continue the storyline in this chapter- it was mostly just a little bit of Erza's thoughts. I am working on Chapter 10 already, though. It should be out by this Sunday and, if not as I'm going on Holiday, next Sunday.<p>

That's all I really have to say... Oh, and sorry for the bad grammar and short update ^-^

Love chu all,

-Kazy x

Oooo, what's this?

\

/

\

An arrow pointing to...

/

\

/

A reviewing section?

\

/

\

I agree with you! You should leave a review!

\/


	10. Not Quite A Goddess

Heyyyy guys! So, I actually managed to put an update up with my original plan ^-^ Must say, I am quite proud of myself xD

Just going to say a huge thank to EVERYONE who has read, reviewed, favorited or followed. You have no idea how much it actually means to me! (/^-^)/

I never actually thought the story would be turn out like it has. I'm actually really happy with the storyline so far. I admit that the beginning of the story (For instance, how Jellal actually got to Fairy Tail High) was really badly written and quite cringey, but apart from that, I'm really happy with it ^-^

And you guys on here are so nice! \(o3o)/ Virtual hugs to each and every one of you beautiful people! ***Hugs tightly***

I know I'm really bad with updating on time, but I'm a really busy person. Don't get me wrong, I love writing so, so, so, so, SOOOOOO much! I write whenever I can but lately, within the past few months or so, I just can't find the time.

However, things are starting to calm down and I am finding the time to write more. YAYYY =^.^= As most of you have seen, I do little 'THANKS TO…..' at the beginning/end of certain chapters. So, because we are now in DOUBLE-DIGITS, I will be do another one of them~~

But at the end of the chapter because I know some people get annoyed with me for doing stuff like that at the beginning 0_o Sorry to those people, btw xD

Disclaimer: I own a llama-farm. I also TOTALLY created Fairytail!

**ACTUAL disclaimer: Actually, the masterpiece belongs to Hiro Mashima- Aa, senpai, TEACH ME T~T**

-*_*-0oo-_(HiS-bEgInNiNg)_-oo0-*_*-

**Jellal's POV:**

Sometimes, life could be strange. No, at that current point in time, the correct word would have been _frightening_. Erza Scarlet, or my Scarlet, was acting more arrogant than even I usually would. She didn't blush, shiver or show any type of weakness when her eyes started into my own uniquely coloured own. She simply snorted and showed a face of disgust. I was shocked, more shocked than I had ever been in my entire existence, with her new attitude. Actually, I had seen it before- on my first day at Fairy Tail when Simon and I had gotten into a fight.

So, that was the rumoured Titania Phase? I understood why so many people chose to obey her when she was her cute and weak self- it was out of fear. Because, as I was looking at her, I had sensed the powerful, bitchy aura she had given off so clearly. For the second time, I noticed that she really hadn't been scared of me- sure, I may have been able to mess up her brain more than a couple of times, but she hadn't been as affected as I thought she had been. No, more like she hadn't been as affected as she was _supposed_ to have been.

"Okay then. Talk," she said to Simon.

"Ah, where shall I begin?" Simon clearly looked trouble, "Firstly, can Jellal disappear? He's not welcomed in this conversation,"

"Simon, I actually don't really care about what you have to say to me. Laughing at Jellal's petty existence is all that is keeping me here," she sighed, "He's staying. And that is final,"

Heh, so little Scarlet decided to stick up for me? I was thankful but, "I don't need your protection, my Scarlet. Or do you not remember what type of person I am?"

"What type of person you _are _or what type you _act _like? I can answer both, Jellal. And mind I remind you, I said that I am not your Scarlet. Also, I said the only reason I was here was to laugh at your existence- I was NOT sticking up for you," I smirked at her response. Perhaps she had seen through Simon's bullshit?

"I will go, though," Mira cut in. Everyone, including me, nodded in agreement as she left.

"So? What does the gay couple of the century want with me? A threesome? Sorry, I'm a one-guy type of girl," she smirked.

"Erza-san… No, Erza. Please stop this. Do not say such a thing- Jellal is a dog. He does not deserve someone like me!"

"Oh, aren't you acting high and mighty? And, for your information, I am a human. Or has that obvious brain damage effected your sight as well?"

"Human? Humans don't murder people!"

"Neither do dogs," Erza cut in, "But, technically, most people are killed by other people. I mean come on, you don't see an animal walking around with a knife in its han- paw, hooves or whatever. Humans do kill. In fact, they kill so often that it has almost become natural,"

"Oh no, my Scarlet. I am going to disagree with your previous statement- you are definitely sticking up for me," I smirked.

"Shut up, you alien. You may not be a dog, but you're not a decent enough _thing_ to be called a human," My scarlet grinned at her retort. She was obviously a bit too proud of herself! Simon just snorted like the pig definitely was. Argh, I could feel my stomach churning with the disgust.

"Anyway, may I continue with what I was saying?" Simon let out an exhausted sigh.

"You never even started, but yes. You may _'continue'_," The last word was oozing with dripping sarcasm as it made its way out from my Scarlet's mouth.

"Erza-sa-"

"Simon, you've already asked to call me Erza. Don't be so shy. I won't bite you- at least, not yet," she winked to no one in particular. Oh god, she acted as if she was drunk. I barely managed to hold in the fits of laughter- of course, I did in the end. After all, Jellal Fernandes did not, would not and could not laugh. No, his – or my - reputation as….. Well, as me…. Would have been put in far too much risk. And, of course, we could not have that.

"Okay then. Erza, we need to discuss what we talked about in the Nurse's room-" he hesitated, "-And I want you to have started doing my request so plea-"

"Jellal is staying, Simon," her firmness slightly surprised me, "Look honestly, I don't believe a single word of it. Simon you just don't- you just don't fit the kind of role that you would have had. You seem like too much of an extra-type character to not be one," she let out a sigh. I literally couldn't believe my ears! And Simon's expression was priceless! Pfffffft.

"Wha- WHAT?!" I had actually started laughing at Simon's reaction. Yet, it was more like an evil 'Mwhahahaha' laugh than an actual laugh.

"Sorry? Look, I don't even believe you have those feelings for me. I wouldn't say it to your face normally, but I don't give a shit right now. Sure, I'll want to rip my own insides out later when I return to," she paused, "I guess you could call it _normal_,"

"Er-"

"Let me finish, Simon!" she sighed for the umpteenth time, "As I was saying, right now, I'm being honest. I really, really, REALLY hate liars and, currently, I'm at my limit. Simon, get your ass out of here. I don't want to see your pathetic face," Simon looked up, and stared straight into my eyes.

"Watch your back, Fernandes. I've told you before and I'll tell you again, you are going to pay! One way or another, I'll have you beginning on your hands and knees," he then simply walked away.

"Now, would you mind telling me what that was about?" Erza looked at me suspiciously.

"Yes, I would mind," I bluntly answered, "Why didn't you believe him?"

"Didn't believe him about what?"

"Him being that boy in your past, obviously. Wh-" SHIT. I had just dug my own grave.

She smirked, "Now, how would you know that? I made sure we did not mention anything about it at all. Care to explain, Jellal?" Of course, being Jellal Fernandes, I had a little comeback. Though, I was sure that it wasn't going to work.

"You did mention it," I lied. The look she gave me told me that she seriously wasn't buying it. Oh _great_, no turning back now.

"No, I didn't,"

"Is this version of you really that much more perceptive than your other self?" I sighed.

"I am still the same person, Jellal,"

"Hmmm…. Is that so?" I tried changing the conversation. But being the Erza Scarlet, or should I say TItania, she was, she saw right through it.

"Answer my question," Suddenly, I noticed how close we actually were. I could easily make her drop the subject- even if it wold make her hate me even more. I couldn't admit to Erza who I was. I just couldn't- I knew that if I did, I would be getting involved in something I'd have much rather stayed out of. I could not allow that to happen. For the sake of Erza and myself. Hell, for the sake of everyone. I really only have one choice.

My lips slammed into hers for the second time that day. And, once again, I felt as if I was having a first kiss all over again. I had never felt such a sensation other than at the moments when I was with her. Of course, I would never admit it. I would never admit the _completeness_ I had felt when I was with her. After all, I was far too busy hiding the fact that I remembered everything. And hell, there was no way I'd forgotten how to feel emotions. Luckily, I was pretty good at acting.

"Mphmmmm!" she, much to both my displeasure _and_ pleasure, didn't resist. Erza was definitely surprised by my sudden action but I could tell that she was enjoying it- after all, she felt the _connection_ as well. Reluctantly, I pushed her away.

"Je-" she attempted to begin.

"Simon told me. Got a problem with that?" I coldly stated before walking away. Now she definitely hated me. Like she was _supposed_ to. That was good.

But if it was so good, why did it hurt so much when I pushed her frail body away from mine? Why did it hurt so much when she looked at me with those sad eyes? I remembered Erza as easily as I remembered my own name. I had never forgotten her- I simply had pushed her to the back of my mind. When we had kissed, the first time, I suddenly remembered why Erza was so familiar. It was because Erza was _my_ Erza. The one that was responsible for my own parents' death.

The one that would never truly remember who I was. Because, after all, _he_ made it that way.

-*_*-0oo-_(HiS-bEgInNiNg)_-oo0-*_*-

**Erza's POV:**

I was back to my normal self. All thanks to Jellal. That boy, without fail, always managed to make me feel so weak. How did I even manage to act like I did around him? I was giving myself major credits for that! I let out a sigh before heading back to class.

"Sorry I'm late, I was in the Nurse's Office," I explained to Macao-Sensei when I finally had reached the classroom.

"Yes, so I've heared," he gave me a worried glance, "Are you feeling okay? You can skip class if you want. I won't say anyth-"

"No, it's alright. I'm fine," I reassured him with a faked smile that I'd practiced far too many times- it really was useful when I need to get my way out of a situation I didn't want to be in. Like the current one, for instance.

"Erza-"

"Really, I'm fine," I said one more time.

Sensei sighed before nodding his head, "Alright then, sit down,"

I made my way to my seat. Lucy, Levy, Juvia and Gray gave me a worried glance. Natsu and Gajeel were snoring the mountains away like usual. I wasn't in the mood to give them a death glare or force them to wake up and 'continue'- more like start- working and so, eventhough it was completely unlike me, I didn't. I just sat there, staring out of the window. I didn't even bother to properly _look_- I just had my eyes open and my head turned.

Eventually the bell rung. Many people started making plans for who-knows-what, many people started cheering and chatting away about absolutely nothing and a few people even started getting up on tables and dancing. _Pathetic_ _idiots_. Within minutes, the classroom was practically cleared.

"Er-chan, why did you come to class?" Levy's sweet voice made its way into my ears.

"That's what you do in a school," I coldly answered, grabbed my bag and rudely left all my friends that had been waiting for me. I did feel bad, really bad in fact, but I just didn't want to see anyone. Anyone except the boy that was somehow sitting on the grass in front of me, that is.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure? I mean, I knew you had a thing for me," he smirked, "But I didn't think you would stalk me to my special sitting area,"

"I am not stalking you. I just needed…..." my voice began to trail off.

"I don't want to. I don't want to talk about anything with the likes of you,"

"The likes of me? Excuse me, what is that supposed to mean?!" I spat out at the boy in front of me.

He simply sighed and said, "Erza, you're one of the most annoying people I've ever met. The stupid way you have split personalities, the way you manage to magically run into me when I just want to be left alone to disappear of the face of the planet or all of those other creepy problems you have are just a burden,"

"What?! How da-"

"I'm sorry, that was out of line," he smiled gently, "What do you want to talk about?"

"It is you, isn't it?" by the way his gaze shifted to the floor and the way he left out a sad and lonely chuckle, I knew he understood what I had meant, "Jellal?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about,"

"BULLSHIT!" I screamed the loudest I had done before.

"Okay, maybe I do know. But I'm not going to answer your question," he smirked like always, "You're just going to have to remember that part,"

Oh, for Mavis' sake! I just wanted one single answer! Why was it so much to ask for?! This boy was really pushing me to my limit! I had forgiven him for his little stunts, so why couldn't he just tell me?! Why couldn't just tell me if he was the boy I had been constantly dreaming about?! DAMMIT. In my moment of rage, I had managed to crack the tree trunk that Jellal had been leaning on.

"Now that is some strength," He said, amazed, as he sat up to examine the mess I had made slightly above him, "Remind me not to get on your bad side,"

"Oh, you already are!"

"That's understandable," he nodded without retorting. He smiled but like one would when they had been hurt. How strange….. "Look, if you really want to know, I-"

"I really want to know!" I interrupted the minute I understood what he was saying.

"Okay then," he looked me directly in the eye, "But what are you going to do after?"

I smiled at him, "Oh, you'll see,"

-*_*-0oo-_(HiS-bEgInNiNg)_-oo0-*_*-

And that concludes this chapter! So, you see, Jellal is not actually the huge jerk he plays out to be! It's like in the actual manga…. Though, in this one, I'm afraid that Ultear is not controlling him. That is not a spoiler -_- You don't deserve to know what [JERZA] is if you don't know that Ultear was actually controlling Jellal when he was being an ass! XD

Now, the moment you've all been waiting for \(^-^)/ :

Thank you to these guys for **Following**:

Amazingmagicsam

AnimeAssasinAkame

AnythingFanfiction13

BookieWorm123NaLu

Catndhat

DemigodOnFire

FairyExorcist **(A/N: Loving the name ^-^ Though, I'm not a fan of Yukio…..)**

Glassdrop

JcL107

Jellal-Lover **(A/N: YEAHHH, CHU BETTER BE -_- Loving the name xD)**

JoltsBot

Kathlinee

Lets Just Say its Yuuki

Louise24Zoldyck

Meredy Sakura** (A/N: Awwwh \(^-^)/ Such a cute name!)**

Nihice

Orangeblossom Asakura

Pandakat312

RandomObserver42

SapphireFxxxx

ScarsoftheLily **(A/N: Your name has a really nice ring to it ^-^)**

SilentHeartClato

Smosherotaku

Squirrel Girl 14

TheSecretDreamer

TheStoryTeller567

advanceshipping4ever

amnaK96 **(A/N: This girl is just amazing in general 3)**

.5201

astorytoremember

crimson sana

crystalmy188 **(A/N: Another amazing person ^-^)**

delicatebeginningrush

fspirate

marihikari

naterivernearn

princesscherrysaku

rasputin123

And, last but not least, sherrylam !

**NOW THAT HAS INCREASED SO MUCH SINCE LAST TIME! OMG GUYSSSSS! I love you too much T-T Excuse me while I have an emotional breakdown here! Also, all of you guys have such nice Usernames/Pennames! =^.^=**

Thank you to these guys for **Favouriting** : 

AnimeAssasinAkame

Bluebananajel

BookieWorm123NaLu

DreamsAsSolidScript

Jellal-Lover

JoltsBot

Kathlinee

Lets Just Say its Yuuki

Louise24Zoldyck

Pandakat312

SapphireFxxxx

Smosherotaku

Squirrel Girl 14

advanceshipping4ever

amnaK96

.5201

astorytoremember

crimson sana

crystalmy188

fspirate

marihikari

rasputin123

shayies

And, last but not least, stestefy96 !

**THANK CHU SO MUCH! Emotion Breakdown #2 T-T Yeahhh, and it's all your faults! Only going to do reveiwers from the last few chapters/most recent ones because I'm actually rewriting out the reviews and answering them. Sorryyyyy xD **

And my FABALUS **Reveiwers** :

* * *

><p><strong>crystalmy188 <strong> said for [chapter 9]:

Luved it update soon please!

**My reply:**

….. Yeahhh, I've done that xD

* * *

><p><strong>FairyExorcist<strong> said for [chapter 9 ]:

Wow I love Erza's what did you call it oh yeah

her bad-ass, 'I-don't-give-a-fuck', bitchy attitude.

That cracks me up and I would love to see more of that and i kinda hope that once simon finishes talking she kicks his ass and Jellal's to just cuz and I hope she doesn't kick MIra's ass. Thanks for the chapter and cant wait for more.

PEACE.

**My reply:**

Well, she is Erza ^-^ Sorry, I didn't make Erza hit anyone…. But she did verbally kick Simon's ass xD And partly Jellal's. There is definitely going to be more of that!

PEACE \(^-^)/

* * *

><p><strong>crimson sana<strong> said for [chapter 9]:

Omgeeee I was going through the archives and I stumbled upon this one and fell in love! Please do continue

Loved the way you portrayed every character and the plot is very unique these both kept me glued to this fic!

Love jellal's bad ass play boy mode! And can't wait for erza's past! Also totally liked the idea of Simon being the bad guy cause i kinda found him annoying in the anime so it serves him right!

Love ya and the plot you're one of the cheerful writers I have come across here

So please do continue waiting for the next chapter! Xoxo

**My reply:**

AWWWWWWH \(^-^)/ Just so you know, you've made me grin like an idiot. That's so nice of you to say so! Glad you stumbled across this ^-^ And I definitely will continue to write until I've finished this! Oh ma gawd, I hated Simon so much when I watched the anime, ya wouldn't believe it! And then I discovered the [SIMONxERZA] Fanfictions. Yeahhh, I want to murder him now….. I won't because I need him alive in the story XD Jellal will still be his bad-boy self, he always will, but he will start to become less of a player. Thank you, as I've said before, It's like the story writes itself! And cheerful? Awwwwh, I try to be! ^_^ Love ya too 3

* * *

><p><strong>JoltsBot<strong> said for [chapter 5]:

Okay

Just saying dat Rogue Cheney

Yeah he's mine

Sexy emos turn me on

**My reply: **

Ahahahahaha XD Okayy, you can rent him for a while- but I will need him back, 'kayyy? ;D

* * *

><p><strong>JoltsBot <strong>also said for [chapter 1]:

OMG I LOVE THIS

SO GOOD

*bruno mars is playing*

I THINK I WANT TO MARRY...THIS STORY

**My Reply:**

And what's stopping ya? xD

* * *

><p><strong>Something<strong> said for [chapter 8]:

Please please update I'm yelling at the screen beacause of EVERYTHING I was going to click the next button but nooooooo it is gone forever (until you update)

Amazing story btw

**My reply:**

Oh ma gawd, I hate it when that happens. I'm just like 'Lalalala, next chapter~~ Yayyy- Wait. Wait. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' and then sit there for an hour asking what am I ever going to do with my life…. And thanks ;D

* * *

><p><strong>FairyExorcist<strong> said for [chapter 8]:

Can't wait for more this is a real page turner :D

**My reply:**

And here's another one ^_^ Oh yeah, and here's more xD

* * *

><p><strong>crystalmy188 <strong>said for [Chapter 8]:

OMG so many thing to say:

First of all. NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH STING HE ISH MINEEE

Second. JELLAL YOU BISH I BELIEVED YOU FOR ONE SECOND, THEN I READ THE REST

Third. Holy god. Simon's gone evil.

Fourth. Love it so much update when you can! 3

**My reply:**

I'm really going to end up with no characters at this rate but, here *Hands Sting Over* Rogue's already gone xD Haha, yeahhhh, Jellal's a jerk. But the reason why he ACTUALLY did that will be revealed…. Soon. I may have a slight hate for Simon…. So yeah, of course he's evil… 0_o And here's (Well, you've read it now xD) the update! Thanksss =^-^=

* * *

><p><strong>amnaK96 <strong>said for [chapter 7]:

Lol I just love how the sweet, friendly talk suddenly escalated to a semi heated argument! Oh my Jelly baby you really are something!

I love how pure and innocent Erza is, she'll never ever realize that she's falling right in Jellal's trap, but Jellal would undoubtedly himself be unaware of falling in love with Erza! And oh man once she finds out that she was actually just a play toy for Jellal's pass time, it would leave her broken (Ultear may just be the one to spill the beans!)! And with Jellal actually fallen in love with her- I wonder how he would win her back?! If I were her I'd make it extremely hard for him! AAAHHH! Lol you've crowded my mind with possible outcomes now! You have to post another chapter real soon to ease this curiosity! Good luck, I look forward to it!

-Amna

**My reply:**

That's Jerza for ya xD I've made it go a different direction than what you thought. Everything will be clarified next update so I'm not going to say too much on the matter ^_^ Three chapters have been posted. Enjoyy~~

* * *

><p>And that concludes that. There were a lot more but most of them were just asking me to update, I've already replied to people who've told me to do that by giving them this XD Will probably have the next update on Friday, Sunday or some point the next week after that (Probably weekends though). These lists take hours to write! So, I'm sorry that the chapter isn't as long as I'd have liked it to have been ^-^<p>

Luv ya all,

~Kazy xx

Oooo, what's this?

\

/

\

An arrow pointing to...

/

\

/

A reviewing section?

\

/

\

I agree with you! You should leave a review!

\/


	11. Ultear Milkovich

Hey guys! Another update~~

How are you guys? (That's great XD)/(Awh, I'm so sorry T-T Cheer up xD)

I usually write a bunch before we actually get started on da chapter, but I don't have much to say today \(-_-)/ Sorry XD

**REMEMBER THIS: Sakura* = Cherry-blossom**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail T-T But the storyline of this thing is MINEEEEEEEEEEEEE! XD

**-*_*-0oo-_(HiS-bEgInNiNg)_-oo0-*_*-**

**Jellal's POV:**

And that was when I realised: she was beautiful. Truly stunning. Far beyond anyone I had even laid eyes on.

Her scarlet bangs gently rested on the tip of her right eye while the rest swayed down to her hips. Her skin was soft and milky, like the finest porcelain. Those long eyelashes perfectly accompanied the heavenly shade of chocolate brown that her orbs shone. The lips I had forcibly taken with those stolen kisses were warm, soft and rosy. Everything about her was perfect. There was no questioning that.

"So?" her voice rang in my ears.

"Why are you so curious about me? There are plenty of people involved with the Zeref incident," it would have been best to avoid _that_ subject- even if it had meant including Zeref.

"The what?" Confusion had overtook her once confident expression.

"The Zeref incident. He was the gang leader of the group that those men who tortured you came from," I reluctantly told her, "He was the worst of the worst,"

She let out an exhausted sigh and slid down next to me, "A lot happened, eh? I mean, before I forgot everything,"

"That's right. The past is a long, long story that I'd rather forget. You're quite lucky, Erza,"

"NO! I'm not!," she snapped, then softy said, "I do not like this. I'd rather be suffering from internal scars and be mentally ripped to pieces than be like this," Suddenly, tears began falling from her eyes.

Erza desperately clutched my sleeve, visibly showing the absolute agony she was in, as I felt the salty water soak through to my skin. A part of me felt bad, truly guilty in fact, but the other part knew it was pointless. She would just have to get over it.

"Please, Jellal, I'm begging you!" I could feel my heart throb in pain. Now, all of me felt guilty. I knew I had to push her away and tell her to get over it because I wasn't _allowed_ to tell her, but I just couldn't bear taking away the only support she had at that moment. She need me to help hold her up and to tell her it would be okay. But, of course, I couldn't do that either.

Suddenly, I noticed an apparent saviour. Of course, she would come up to me and claw Erza away. I just knew she would- that was the only reason I agreed to 'become her boyfriend'. For moments like the current one. "Jelly-babes?" Ultear's little voice questionably called out to me.

"Huh, looks like we'll have to continue this another time. See you later, my Scarlet." I smirked, brushing the crying girl off of me. **_I'm sorry Erza_**, is all I could think as I turned my back on her. **_I'm truly sorry_**.

Ultear was grinning, like the idiot she was, when I approached her. She wrapped one of her petit arms around my own and began practically skipping by my side.

"Hey, my sexy piece of Jelly~~" _I literally wanted to throw up. On her ugly, concealer-covered face. And then lock myself away in some hole underground. _

"Hi," I barely managed to say between my gagging.

Suddenly, her grip tightened. "What were you doing with that _slut_?" said the _actual_ slut. I simply stayed silent, mentally laughing at the irony, "Answer me, Jelly-baby,"

"Erza is not a slu-"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT! You belong to _me_, Jellal!"

"I told you, I do not like people calling me Jellal. Shut the fuck up and stop telling me what to do. Got it?" my aura changed completely. This _bitch_ was such a fucking hypocrite. How dare she say that about Erza?!

"But…. Jellal!" Ultear's hands dropped down from my arms as she stood still and stopped walking, "Why is it _her_? Why not me? Why do you only care about _your little Scarlet_?! She's a fucking _walking tomato_, for fuck sake! Why don't you love me?! I saw you kiss her, you know. The way you kissed me was harsh and had no passion or love, but the way you kissed her….. Why, Jellal, why?!"

I had had enough- Ultear's stupidity was actually starting to rot my brain. I wondered if I would even make it until the next day without it crumbling. But, to be completely honest, Ultear had a point. Why was it Erza?

"Because she knows I'm a monster yet doesn't run away. Because she's always there eventhough she doesn't know why herself. Because she saved me. Because the feeling of that connection and passion feel even more natural than my own breathing. No, it's because she is simply Erza Scarlet," I answered aloud, not meaning to.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I do love you, Teary-Babes, always have and always will," I lied noticing that she hadn't actually heard me. Thank fuck!

"O-okay then. I love you more!" she intertwined her fingers with mine as we began walking once again, "I love you too much!"

No, she was just _too stupid_- not _too in love with me_.

**-*_*-0oo-_(HiS-bEgInNiNg)_-oo0-*_*-**

**Erza's POV:**

Even more tears began threatening to spill out from my eyes as I watched the back of Jellal Fernandes getting further and further away. It wasn't as if I was in love with him- heh, as fucking if I would be in love with that freak!- I was just upset that he didn't tell me in the end. I _needed_ to know if he was _that_ boy. There was no questioning that!

My body felt weak. I couldn't move or say anything; I didn't have the strength to. I had never felt so weak in entire life. Arghhh, that stupid frickin' Fernandes! He always ruined everything! Every time I managed to build up even the littlest shred of courage, he would simply appear and somehow make my knees feel weak with that icy stare of his.

It was funny how, sometimes, I felt as if he was actually a half decent person. Well, I guess in some ways he was. For instance, he always managed to cheer me up and say the words that I wanted to hear the most. Even if he didn't mean it, he could actually be quite kind. Well, ignoring the fact that he just abandoned me while I was at my weakest and most pitiful state.

No, it was all Ultear's fault.

That stupid little bitch dragged him away from me! Wait, _why_ did he go with her? He had admitted to me that he hated her! Actually, looking back, they had always seemed quite close… maybe they were in a relationship? No- Jellal would never be the type to go for such a slut!

**-*_*-0oo-_(HiS-bEgInNiNg)_-oo0-*_*-**

**Narrator's POV:**

Both the scarlet-haired and the purple-haired girl seemed to only think of each other as a _slut_. One of them was definitely right, though.

Ultear had gone with Jellal to his dorm room. After staying for a few hours, she finally left the dorms. The girl let out a long sigh, '**_why was life so complicated_****?**'. She couldn't stop thinking back to Jellal's answer.

'**_He really does love her, right?_**' Of course, she had heard everything that had left his mouth. His indirect confession left an internal scar on her heart. She remembered it word for word.

'**_Why her?_**' she envied Erza more than anything. After all, Erza was by far the most beautiful creature Ultear had ever laid her eyes on. Even Ultear couldn't deny that, '**_what makes her so special?!_**'

By that point, tears had already started to fall from her face. No matter what anyone had said, Ultear truly _loved_ Jellal. He had saved her, after all. He had taken her in and showed her true happiness. He was Ultear's beginning- even if she was not his. **[A/N: GET IT? XD Have to say, pretty proud of that one ;D] **Her feelings were unable to waver. _She loved Jellal Fernandes_. There was no questioning it.

And that was when Ultear saw it. Long scarlet locks, swaying in a spring breeze under pink Sakura* trees. She also saw the thin body that they accompanied. Erza Scarlet was standing in front of her as tears if jealousy streamed down her face _because of Erza Scarlet_. Life was being cruel to the girl.

'**_Why now?!_**' were the two words that screamed in Ultear's mind.

Chocolate and Charcoal clashed. Under fully-bloomed cherry blossoms, Erza Scarlet and Ultear Milkovich stood facing one another. Both had individual reasons that fired their hatreds to the other one. Both were fully prepared to murder the other.

"Ultear Milkovich," the red-head's spoke up first, her voice dripping with disgust.

"My, if it isn't little Erza Scarlet? God, and here I was thinking that street-rats knew their places- on the street. Do you not understand, little ratty? You do not belong here,"

"Yes, you would know the most about that now, wouldn't you? After all, experience really does help," Erza retorted without skipping a single beat of her heart.

"That's fine. I will live up to your fantasies. After all, my father raised me to take pity on the-"she hesitated, arrogantly, and slowly finished by making her voice as smooth as velvet, "-less fortunate,"

Erza smirked, "What, like he took pity on you? Yes, I mean, who wouldn't pity someone with a face like _that_," she raised her finger up to Ultear's face and made her own show absolute disgust.

"How dare you?! My face is perfect! Everyone tells me so!"

"Well, I guess its half-decent now. Though, I presume you must have put on nearly a full bottle of concealer to conceal that ugly muck. Am I right?" Erza's flicked her hand back to her side, arrogantly.

Ultear's hands gripped both of Erza's shoulders as she pushed the girl onto the trunk of one of the Sakura Trees, "Well, you did say experience helps," Erza simply pushed Ultear's weak self off of her own body and kicked Ultear in the stomach. The said girl whined in pain.

"Indeed I did. After all, I went through puberty and got spots. You probably wouldn't understand the concept of that though. I mean, look at your pancake-flat chest! No way you've been through it,"

"Are you calling me _underdeveloped_?!"

"Well, it's not like I even need to say it. It's so obvious that it's painful," Erza blocked the weak, girly punch that Ultear had tried to hit her with.

"Oh, shut up. Pity is the one emotion you know best. After all, Jellal only even pays attention to you out of pity!" Ultear screeched as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I see. So, you're jealous of me because Jellal is interested in me? Maybe if you become less of a wannabe slut, he may start treating you the same!"

"Jellal is a God. You do not understand how significant a single word from him can be!" Ultear elbowed Erza in the stomach, causing Erza to slightly loose balance, "You mean _nothing _to Jellal!"

"Well, I obviously mean more to him than you do!"

"NOOOOOOO!" the purple-haired girl punch Erza with full force, making Erza fall to the floor.

"Why are you so stuck up over that arrogant freak?!"

Erza climbed up to her feet, hitting Ultear equally as hard as she had been hit. Ultear also stumbled down to the floor, "Because I love him!"

"He doesn't deserve your feelings!"

"What?! Are you saying that he deserves yours?! Tell me, Erza Scarlet, are you in love with _my_ Jellal?!" Ultear climbed back up to her feet.

"I-I don't know," The scarlet haired girl bit her lip and fisted her hands.

The figure that had been watching them the entire time decided that it would be best to make an appearance. "Well, this is awkward," was all that Jellal Fernandes said.

**-*_*-0oo-_(HiS-bEgInNiNg)_-oo0-*_*-**

I don't really like this chappie but….. here xD Hope you guys enjoyed \(^-^)/

I've realised, I've been doing '**-*_*-0oo-_(HiS-bEgInNiNg)_-oo0-*_*-**' quite a bit lately. It's my new cut-scene-thing. What do you guys think? ^_^ See you guys next week ;3

Luv ya all,

~Kazy xx

Oooo, what's this?

\

/

\

An arrow pointing to...

/

\

/

A reviewing section?

\

/

\

I agree with you! You should leave a review!

\/


	12. And Thus, He Enters Her Mind

Heyyy! Sorry that this has taken a while to update- I've just been realy busy. This has been sitting on my computer for the last few weeks, begging me to post it to you guys XD

I was going to add more, but then realised I had exams... Yeah, so that didn't work 0_o

I actually posted this chapter top wattpad (Yes, I have a WP account- deal with it ;D) a few days ago... So I'm sorry for the betrayal!

Let's get this going then, shall we?

Disclaimer: I, Karamelkaz, own Fairytail. It was brought off of Hiro last week- that's another reason I haven't uploaded.

...

NOT.

Actual Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own the masterpeice known as Fairytail. I very much own this plot, the settings, the uniforms and my inability to update on time, though ;D

**-*_*-0oo-_(HiS-bEgInNiNg)_-oo0-*_*-**

Erza's POV:

"Well, this is awkward," a velvet voice rang in my ears, over and over again. I could not get it out of my mind; it was as if I was a record player and Jellal was the disk I played, "Erza, how about you stop pestering me about the little childhood thing? It is getting rather annoying. In fact, I would appreciate it if you did not talk to me at all. It's far too bad for my reputation to been seen with someone like you. Good bye,"

And then, he had simply walked away whilst dragging Ultear along with him. I pulled the duvet off of my feminine frame and let out a sigh. The day before had ended pretty badly in my eyes as I could not stop hearing Jellal's cold tone pushing me away, thus shattering my heart into thousands of little pieces. I did not know why I felt that way though.

In one way or another, I was glad that I didn't have to put up with him any more. I could easily imagined myself going crazy with the amount of lust he was putting into my bloodstream, with each and every kiss he placed on my lips. He was far too perfect for his own good. No, he was far too perfect for my own good, more like. That is, despite his social difficulties and lack of compassion!

I had finally finished getting dressed before I took out my phone to message Lucy. I did not feel like walking those little fifteen minutes to school- Nope, it wasn't happening. Lucy was just going to have to pick me up herself and drive me there! After all, another encounter with Jellal would have probably shattered the little remains of my heart that I still had in tact.

God. Jellal Fernandes was going to be the death of me.

And what had been happening to me!? That boy just would not lead my mind! Jellal this, Jellal that... Why brain, why?! Sometimes, I really hated myself.

Little Mr. Fernandes over there was definitely not helping that case! He made my stomach churn, my throat burn, my mind blank, my heart ache, my veins throb. He made my blood run marathons around my body; he made my legs feel weak with only a single glance; he made me feel alive and free when I was with him!

No! I was doing it again! I was making myself seem like some dumb teenager drunk on little puppy's love. Stupid Jellal! I would never forgive him for the way he made me feel!

My phone suddenly vibrated, causing me to snap out of my "not-so-important" thoughts and into the harshness of reality. Lucy was outside.

And so was Jellal.

Of fucking course! Any attempt I would try would fail miserably no mater what! Why? Because he's Jellal. And that's all there is to it. Stupid, stupid Fernandes! No! Stupid, stupid me.

I sighed, standing up to open the door. I reread Lucy's text again and prepared for the worst. Lucy didn't know about yesterday. This should be fun. Not.

'Er-chan, I was waiting for you when I saw this sexy boy outside your door! Jellal! He wants you! Awwwwwwe. Come and make babies already!' I read for the millionth time, mentally faced palming. Lucy was such an idiot!

And then, as I opened a gap in the wall to get a clearer view, Jellal Fernandes' eyes pierced my soul and any resistance I had been trying to put up against him. Maybe, just maybe, I may have felt something towards him...

It wasn't love, but I knew that there was something.

Maybe I had been in love with him? If he was that boy in the past, that meant that it could have been the case. I wondered how he felt. Did he return those feelings? Did he even remember them? Hell, maybe he still has them?

"-kay then. I'll go," was all I heard Lucy say as she turned and walked away. What was that about?! She had better of texted me later!

"Erza! Oh... hey," Jellal awkwardly greeted.

"Yeah... Hi. What's up?"

"Errr... nothing really. Just standing outside your door... waiting in the cold,"

"Errrr... right," Okay, now that was getting awkward! We didn't even look each other in the eyes; we just stood there, allowing the cold to numb out bodies.

Jellal bit his lip- rather sexily I might add- and looked straight into my eyes,

"Listen Erza, can I come in?"

After nodding quickly, I led him into my living-room. It was a relatively large room that had a small kitchen attached on the side of it. There was one large, whit sofa with two matching armchairs angled beside it. In front of it was a coffee table and, in front of that and hanging on the wall, was a large 72" TV. The carpet was beige and the walls were black; I had a couple of paintings hanging up on them. A little away from the sofa, behind it to be exact, there was a wooden dining table with six chairs. I had friends around quite often so it really helped.

"Nice place," I nodded in acknowledgement, "It's not very you-ish though,"

"Oh, really? And what is me-ish? Sorry, why are you even here?! Mind I remind you that it was you, not me, that told me to stay away from you!"

"I know, I know. And I really regret it! Please, listen to me Erza!" his eyes softened as he pleaded.

"Sorry? SORRY?! You're fucking apologising to me!? After all that, you go and be a half-decent guy and apolgise?! No. I'm not accepting that!"

"Erza! Please, listen to me! I-I lost it. I felt guilty and needed to apologise!"

I sighed, gritting my teeth afterwards, "So, you're apologising for your benefit? Not mine? Wow, talk about being a heartless prick!"

Suddenly, I felt his arms around my shoulders. His warmth was the most comfort I had had in a while; I almost gave in and welcomed it. Almost.

But Jellal was Jellal. He was a cruel playboy who liked to play and manipulate people with his disgusting, unfaithful words. Jellal Fernandes was a monster.

"Allow me to speak, just for three minutes," I could her his voice breaking as he genuinely pleaded into my ears, "Please,"

It was that last 'please, that had done it for me. As usual, I fell victimed to his words and did as he said. At least it was only three minutes.

"You have three minutes," I pushed his muscled bosy off of my less-muscled one, "Not a second more,"

He nodded.

"Erza, you were right," he began.

I hesitated as to whether I should cut in or not. Right about what?

"About?"

"Everything you said five years ago,"

"I was. Everything I said was bind to come tr-" Wait. What?!

**-*_*-0oo-_(HiS-bEgInNiNg)_-oo0-*_*-**

That moment when you realise that your story isn't progressing as quickly as you want to be and you totally rush it... Aa, haven't we all been there?! T-T Sorry guys. I'm going to speed things up but make the story longer and add more obstacles to the srtoryline I had originally planned.

I have a feeling next chapter will be a long one... cOMPlETELY UNliKE tHis oNE... sORRY BY THE WAY. The CAPS was on... cba to change it xD

Next time, on **His Beginning**: "Secrets, Confessions and Saviors".

Sounds Juicyyyy ;D

Love you guys,

~ Kazy xx

Oooo, what's this?

\

/

\

An arrow pointing to...

/

\

/

A reviewing section?

\

/

\

I agree with you! You should leave a review!

\/


	13. Oh No

Hey guys! I've added a bit more to the description/blurb thing for this story. So here ya go:

Jellal Fernandes. Selfish, arrogant and bored to death most of the time. You wouldn't find him giving you sympathy... ever. To anyone, anywhere. He's just that kind of guy. That is until he is transferred to Fairy Tail Academy; the place he "meets" her. Erza Scarlet. His real beginning.

Why is it that this certain scarlet-haired girl seems somewhat familiar? Why is it that he finds it so much easier to open up to her than anyone else? Why is her gaze genuinely soft and warm? How can one girl show so much compassion to another being? What makes her take his share of tears? Yet, despite her kindness, how does Jellal Fernandes manage to break her heart and appear so cold? Well, that's simple- because Jellal Fernandes is Jellal Fernandes.

And Jellal Fernandes, the 'new' one, had stopped caring about people's emotions long ago. In fact, it even seemed as if he didn't have them himself. After all, his memories were more like fantasies and dreams rather than experiences. That incident had changed his life. And frankly, he didn't care about getting it back to 'normal'. He didn't plan on changing his new self. He had made plans to stay the heartless jerk he currently was.

But, of course, Erza Scarlet had no trouble interfering with his little plans when the time came to it. Okay, maybe a little trouble... But it was the almighty Titania that Jellal was facing. And, anyway, she was up for a challenge.

It's not much, but it is something ;D

Anyhow, I'm sure you are all excited for this chapter! It's a little fast and rushed, but it will be developed in the next chapter. Everything will be explained and ect.

Just wait ;D

And sorry, I've been on another holiday!1 I haven't been able to update because of that. I mean, hot tub over sitting in a dark room, writing fanfiction any day, right? XD

Discliamer: I do not own Fairytail, but if I did….. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Well, more like "AWEEE. THE CHARACTERS ALL HAVE BABIES AND THEY'RE ONLY TWENTY~~"

Shut up! We all want it to happen! Aha, but here we go~~

**-*_*-0oo-_(HiS-bEgInNiNg)_-oo0-*_*-**

General POV:

Erza bit her lip, unsure of what she was saying. What had she predicted? Words had just slipped out of her mouth; she knew nothing about what she had been saying.

She had predicted something? What? Frustration and bitterness overtook her as Jellal began to cut in. Her deep thoughts drifted away as his kind orbs scarred her mind, making her realize how much of an effect he really had on her.

"Erza," the man began, "Please, just let me speak. All I am asking you to do is listen- do not confuse yourself with unneeded thoughts,"

Nodding her head in response, the girl sat down and gestured for Jellal to do the same, "Okay, go on then," she said as the teenager sat down.

"To be honest, I'm unsure of where to begin. I-I don't know i-if-if what I am going to say is going to be selfish or not," Jellal hesitated, feeling tears blur his vision, "I remember everything that happened in the past,"

He looked at Erza, wanting her to confirm what he had said, "Yes, I gathered that," she nodded, sensing his unease.

"Yes, it's not as if I tried to hide it. Well, to an extent, at leas-"

"Bullshit. You did everything in your power to try to hide it!" Erza hissed.

"Right," he bit his lip, and firmly nodded, "You're completely right. I did everything, but I didn't realize you were my scarlet until you-" he paused, becoming unsure of what to say.

"Until I what?"

The next thing he said was mumbled quietly and quickly, almost as if he tried to hide it from the crimson-haired girl, "Until we kissed," He barely breathed out.

"What?!"

"Actually, that wasn't the first time we kissed. The first time happened years ago, just before Zeref ripped you away from me. We thought it was going be the last time we saw each other, and so we confessed our love," tears were now flowing down his cheeks, "I'm so, so sorry. It was all my fault!"

Without even realizing what her body was doing, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Immediately, he responded by clutching her waist, his tears now drenching her clothes. His sobbing grew mercilessly as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, tightening his grip with each breath he took.

"Erza, I'm so sorry," he repeated over and over again, "It's all my fault!"

A part of the said girl wanted him to tell her exactly what he was blaming himself for, another part was asking what happened to the cocky jerk he was just yesterday, but another part wanted him to stay in her arms until the end of time. No, she knew she didn't love him, but she couldn't deny the natural closeness they shared.

She couldn't deny the protection, warmth and happiness she wanted him to feel. His weakness scared her- he was not the Jellal that she grew to know. Erza liked his kind, deep and caring side, but if it put him through that much agony, she wouldn't have minded if he had treated her worse than a fly for the rest of her existence.

As long as he could stay strong, she actually didn't care about herself.

"Shhhhhhh," she found herself comforting him, "I promise that it's all going to be okay. I'm happy now, so everything is okay. Don't worry your pretty, little head about what happened. What's done, is done," she began stroking his hair, which had started relaxing both of them.

"But Erza, you're only sing that because you don't know what happened!"

"So can you tell me?" Erza expected him to say no, and that was why she was so surprised when she felt him nod against her neck.

"My father, Zeref Fernandes, was the leader of the mafia," he begun, "And not just any mafia. They were monsters- they raped children, used them as selves and sold them off when they became unneeded. They drugged important and skilled people until they became nothing but brainless pieces of walking flesh. The really powerful, skilled and wanted people they captured were tortured until they would finally succumb to the darkness and join my father. They stole medicine from hospitals, food from international farms, money from both rich organizations and little charities. They were, and still are, the worst group of people in existence. They've killed thousands, almost millions, of people!"

Erza pulled him into an even deeper embrace, clearly sensing his difficultly in telling her, "Anyway, one day, they brought in a group of children," he sobbed even harder into her neck.

"And in these children, was you?" Erza questioned.

"Ah, no. My father was the leader of the mafia, and I was his son- it didn't quite work like that. In fact, I was just as bad as everyone in that criminal gang. The person that saved me, showed me the light and taught me what it was to be a good Person, was _**you**_, Erza,"

With eyes opened so wide that they could almost slip out from her sockets, Erza stopped fiddling with his hair. Now, her hands were rested on top of his head, with her fingers firmly clutching strands of his hair.

"What?!" she barely managed to breath out.

"Wait. We're getting ahead of ourselves," Jellal's tears had finally stopped pouring out of his eyes, "There's more- a lotmore- that I would probably tell you. And although I should, I'm not going to. Well, not yet, at least,"

"Jell-" she was cut off by her own moan.

Jellal's teeth had bitten down on her neck, marking her as his own. It was painful for Erza, but it had sent a set of pleasure and shivers down her spine. She couldn't deny the lust that was now burning her logic away.

"Mhmmmm, Erza," his tongue began licking away the pain, "You were my saviour," the licks started, one by one, turning into little kisses, trailing down her neck, "And you still are," He dared to venture lower, biting her shoulder.

"Argh! J-J-Jellal! No!" More moans escaped from her mouth, but, contrary to her words, she did not push him off.

His mouth began trailing kisses down her arms and hands, back up to her shoulders, and then back to her neck. Instead of going lower, he decided against it and went higher. The kisses trailed up to her chin, cheeks, nose, forehead, temples, glabella and to the side of her mouth. He kissed her eyelids, and moved his head back to look into her eyes.

"Erza," he gently lifted the girl's chin up, causing her chocolate orbs to look directly into his own, "My precious, little scarlet,"

When their lips collided, a tear ran down each of their cheeks. This kiss was softer than any other had shared before, but it held much more meaning; it showed that they didn't want to hurt the other person in the pair. They both wanted to protect each other.

It screamed, "I love you," at the other person. And that was why, when Jellal uttered those words to Erza after they parted, she was not surprised.

She nodded, kissed him more passionately for a second time and flashed a small, yet honest, smile.

**_Her eyes fluttered open, and tears fell down her cheeks as realisation hit her. She loved him- he haunted her dreams. Erza Scarlet was in love with Jellal Fernandes. And sadly, he did not feel the same way. She dreamt he did, but in reality, her alarm clock was yet to go off._**

**-*_*-0oo-_(HiS-bEgInNiNg)_-oo0-*_*-**

The amount of you that probably hate me right now! Aha, I'm sorry guys ;D Not going to say much, just wait and see!

Love you guys,

~ Kazy xx

Oooo, what's this?

\

/

\

An arrow pointing to...

/

\

/

A reviewing section?

\

/

\

I agree with you! You should leave a review!

\/


	14. Let's Put It Behind Us

Heyyy guys! Now, you're probably going to kill me for updating late AGAIN, but I have valid reasons! I swearrrrrrr! \( y )/ I've been editing the other chappies. I'm sorry, but my first few chapters are sooooo cringehhh! I know I said I edited them a while ago, but the editing wasn't well done. Now, I'm changing things up quite a bit.

But, tell meh guys, to you prefer it if I write in 'POVS' or just general writing. Recently, I've been writing in general, but do you prefer the old way?

This chapter is going to slow the JERZA down a bit, but that's for storyline purposes. OHHHHH, and I've been working on another story recently... But, like, not a fan fiction \(-_-\) I'm kinda losing the plot... Like, MY SANITY IT GOING.

Had a fucking English exam today... AND IT WAS NON-FUCKING-FICTION! I lurveee creative writing, but any other kind should just die in a whole! Actually, Joey Graceffa's book is really good, and that's not creative writing... Gawd. Just ignore meh then XD

Soooooo, DISCLAIMER TIME!

Disclaimer: Your mum.

You not what? I'm not even sorry \(^w^\) I'm just too funnehhhhhhh XD

REAL disclaimer: I, Do not, Own, DAVID, or FairyTail.

Wht? Who's David...? Excuse me while I go and question that past *insert my age" years of my life... Aha XD

**-*_*-0oo-_(HiS-bEgInNiNg)_-oo0-*_*-**

She woke for a second time, a blanket gently covering her as she lay peacefully on the sofa. Tear stains stiffened her face, making it hard to open her still-red eyes. She could also feel a cold, empty feeling that hurt so badly in her chest.

Her heart ached.

And there was nothing she could do to change that. The numb, yet violently sharp feeling was something she knew would be in her heart for a while. Well, unless she suddenly forgot Jellal. That is, for a second time.

That would be nice, she thought. If she could just escape humanity for a little while, and wake up being able to restart her life- that would be really nice. No more Jellal, no more haunting past, no more cruel, unanswered questions.

No Jellal? Maybe that wouldn't be so nice, after all...

Argh. There she went again! No matter how hard she tried, Jellal was always going to be there, lingering in her mind. She even thought that, even if she was reincarnated, he would still somehow interfere with her life.

He was practically a stranger to her, and yet, she chose to allow him to take her heart. She trusted him with it, even though she knew for a fact that he was going to shatter it into a million pieces.

Well, pain was inevitable when came to love...

And, if it meant that she could feel that way, she wouldn't have cared if she had gotten hit by a truck. Jellal was worth the pain. To be honest, though, being hit by a truck seemed a lot less painful than the heartbreak she was currently feeling.

The scarlet-haired beauty sighed, pushing herself off of the bed. Why did life have to be so painful? Tragedy was inevitable, pain was promised, and the suffering was worth it. Completely worth it...

Well, no. Much more was given than retrieved in life. If one was to save someone's life, it wouldn't mean that their life would be saved when the time came to it. Sure, maybe the short time they lived would be happier, but they would still die in the end. Even the person that was saved would eventually die. All that saving them would do, would be allowing them to stay with the people they treasured longer.

"Love is overrated," Erza chucked wearily, feeling even more tears flow down her face. It truly was...

The girl glanced at her phone, seeing school had started hours ago. Shit. That wasn't going to go down well with her friends. They would probably think she had cancer, knowing them. Erza weakly chuckled at the thought. She honestly wouldn't be surprised if they had actually thought that. That was how rare her missing school was!

As much as she knew that she should have, she didn't feel like going to school. Erza just couldn't bare to be surrounded by air-headed, hormonal teenagers for the far-too-many hours, at that moment in time. She'd much rather lay in her bed and crawl into a ball of eternal misery... Wow. What was happening to her?!

After eating a bitter-tasting bowl of cheerios, she layed on her sofa and proceed to watch 'Friends'. After who-knew-how-many hours, she heard the doorbell ring. Oh joy, she'd have to communicate with a human. Argh!

Rolling her eyes in boredom, her legs began to make their way to the door. When she opened the cold, wooden object, she was beyond shocked at the sight in front of her.

Standing there, with hair soaked from the rain that was all over his face, was the infamous Jellal Fernandes.

Oh, great...

"Erza?" His soft, melodic voice made its way to her ears. Just what in the name of Mavis was going on?!

"J-jellal... Er, that is your name right? You're not some kind of twin t-that is like... A r-reincarnation of a-a... I don't know, like a-"

A calming river of chuckles soothed the once-tense atmosphere, "What are you even talking about, Erza? Of course it's me!"

The girl's eyes widened in utter shock and confusion, "B-But you-you said th-that you didn-n't want t-to see me ag-"

"Yeah, but then we proceeded to make out on your sofa..."

What?

"W-W-WHAT?!" Erza screamed, still being slightly confused, "Huh!? B-but yesterday didn't happened... It was a dream..." She trailed off.

"Clearly wasn't," Jellal chuckled.

"Wha- "

"Well, at first, I was going to make you think it was a dream, but I changed my mind. Yesterday did happen, but it meant nothing. I mean, not in the sense that it was meant to mean... Look, I can we just talk?"

Erza hesitantly nodded, lead him into the living-room and sat down, "So?"

Jellal sat down next to her, "First off, I'm sorry,"

"Heh, you better fucking be!"

"Woah. Woah. Calm down! Please!" He pleaded, "Don't misunderstand me. I do have feelings of some sort towards you, but we're practically strangers. Sure, there's that past... But I'm over it. It's not my memories, it's another Jellal Fernandes' memories. Point is, I may remember them, but I didn't experience them; I've forgotten what it felt like to be there.

"What happened doesn't influence me at all. I wasn't the one that was there. I cannot say I like, or love, you, but I know that the other Jellal did. I'm sorry for anything that I, as I am now, have caused you. Good or bad. I suggest you act like we're strangers, because I will. Sure, I'll look out for you, because the old Jellal would want me to, but I won't be there for you.

"I'm really sorry, Erza. You were living your life with your friends, laughing and having fun, and then I came along and ruined it. I'm not a very good person, I admit it, and I do like messing with people's feelings a lot, but I'm not so bad that I'd allow you to deal with what I've put you through. Forget everything I've said, done and am going to do.

"How about we put everything behind us? I know some people, like Mirajane, won't allow us to forget it- anymore than we already have- but I'm not saying we have to do that. Erza, you lived an extremely hard life with the old me, so move on and live a good one without any kind of me. That's what the other Jellal would want. Allow him, me, us to vanish from your mind. Live your life, okay?"

The soft touch of his hands against her own sent shivers down her spine. Tears were now pouring down her face, forcing her to sob so loudly and uncontrollably. She was beyond confused. Jellal was right, though, and she knew that, even though she didn't even have the memories he had. They were not her memories, nor his; they belonged to the past. But, even though she knew that, she also wanted those memories to become hers.

"Okay," she firmly nodded, "The past doesn't even belong to us, Jellal, and so, all I can do is agree with you,"

"Yeah," Jellal's soft hands left her own, causing her to shiver at the loss of warmth, as he stood up, "But one more thing,"

"Yes?"

"Stay away from my father. Zeref Fernandes is a monster, okay? Do not allow him to even look at you, because I know he's after you. Promise me, Erza?"

The said scarlet-haired beauty sighed, "I promise, Jellal. Good bye. Forever, right?"

"No, probably not. But, for now, it is a good bye. Stay safe, my Scarlet," the teen boy flashed his signature smirk and left. Every step he took was repeated by the beating of Erza's heart.

She sighed, forcing her now-standing body to slide down against the wall. As her practically bare legs connected withth cold tiles of her kitchen, she sobbed.

Far more than she had been doing recently... And well, that was a lot.

**-*_*-0oo-_(HiS-bEgInNiNg)_-oo0-*_*-**

So? What do you guys think? I dunno... I kinda lost ma llama-ness... So it wasn't as decent as usual...

*faceplam* LLAMA-NESS?! REALLLLLLY?! Oh ma gawd. I'm sorry guyssssss!

Oh, right, 'POVS' or GENERAL?

Love you,

~ Kazy xx

Oooo, what's this?

\

/

\

An arrow pointing to...

/

\

/

A reviewing section?

\

/

\

I agree with you! You should leave a review!

\/


	15. A Quick Passing

Hey guys! So, last chapter, I asked your preferred style of writing, and I got quite a mixed result... _Great, thanks guys_ -_- You make my job so much easier...

Aha. Anyway, I came to a conclusion! Well, actually, one of you guys did; To write in 'POV' when it needs to be slightly more personal and to write generally when it doesn't need to be as personal!

By the way, I find myself writing present tense now... ;D

_**If you get confused with the plot at all, leave a question and I'll message you to clear everything up ^0^**_

But, without further ado, after much writer's block, I give you CHAPTER FRICKIN' FIFTEEN! Can I just say how happy I am that we have come this far!? I honestly am so, so, so overjoyed with what I, we, have created so far! Fifteen is a HUGE mark-point for me, and I just wanted to say how grateful I am to all of you for reading! I know my writing skills are pretty shitty (but they're getting better ^y^) but I have honestly loved writing this story!

I love you guys (わたしは、あなたを愛しています) ! xx

Disclaimer: I didn't write Fairy Tail, but I did write your birth (Wut? O.o ).

You know what? I don't even know what that was about... Anyhowwww, ENJOYYYY! ~~

**-*_*-0oo-_(HiS-bEgInNiNg)_-oo0-*_*-**

"You look perfect!" Lucy exclaims behind me, as I look into the mirror, smiling in approval, "I can't believe Rogue-kun actually asked you on a date in the end!"

I sigh, glancing a last look at my black dress, before I turn to look at Lucy, "And I can't believe I said yes," I turn to face the mirror again.

"Well, I can. You two are perfect together! I'm going to go, I'll meet you down there," the blonde embraces me quickly before making her way out of the room, im her shiny indigo dress, "Oh, and Ultear-san's waiting! You need to hurry up," I hear her yell to me from down the stairs.

God, how did I get into this predicament?

Well, Teary and I became best friends about a month after Jellal transfered out of our school. Kagura had started bullying her, and I stood up for her.

Now, Rogue and I were a much faster process. After Jellal abruptly left, I had heard the news the day I decided to go to school, after our little intimate moments, I broke down outside the girl's toilets after having a fight with Mira. Little Roguey suddenly turned into a knight and came to my rescue.

And, erm, the rest is history. We kissed, went on a few dates, and now this is my last date with him... Well, my last date with him while I'm single. Yesterday, he asked me out, to be his girlfriend, and I said I'd think about it...

_And I'm going to say yes..._

A violent sigh escapes the back of my throat, as I grab my purse and make my way out the door. Immediately, Ultear is exposed against the white walls of the dorm complex, looking slightly lost as she types on her white phone, her lips bitten and her hair messy.

"Tear?" I call out, unsure of how to act against the clear hurt and worry in her eyes, "You okay?"

Instantly, her head snaps to look at me, an almost-gulity look now plastered across her face, "Erza!" Her voice trembles, tears now flowing gently down her cheek. Within seconds, I'm by her side, wrapping her in an embrace, loosely yet also securely.

It's strange that, just a month ago, we were pulling each other's hair out, desperately fighting over Jellal; now, however, Jellal is gone and Ultear is closer to me than even Lucy. It's because I can tell her things: Ultear is very knowledgeable about my lack of memory.

As for Lucy and Juvia, they're slightly aware- or are suspicious of it, anyway- but I haven't been nearly as open to them as I have to Ultear. If you told this to my month-ago self, she'd burst into laughter and call you crazy...

My memory, actually, has been coming back to me at faster rates than normal, and I know exactly who Zeref is now. That man makes my stomach churn in disgust. Zeref Fernandes; Jellal's undeniably cruel father, the husband of angelic but deceased Mavis Vermillion and, most importantly, the leader of the Pyro Mafia.

I've recently been doing research on them, actually, and it turns out that they are the most notorious gang of mafia in the world- well, _were_. On a certain website, there was a mention of a trafficking that had gone wrong six years ago; a group of children escaped and most of the purchasers turned out to be undercover policemen.

But hundreds of children were raped and murdered, nonetheless. It wasn't as "successful" as the police had called it- No, not at all. There was also a lot going on in the background, if I remember correctly, that the investigators had failed to observe, such as who was actually involved in the incident.

I was involved in it, but they had absolutely no proof or suspicions of it whatsoever.

And, stupidly, I told Ultear all of that: the trafficking, Jellal's and my involvement with each other- and about his father. I needed support and trust, Ultear was the only one who could give me that.

Jellal left, well transfered, about a week after we got into that little argument about who we were, what had happened in the past and about our "connection"; and that was, well, two months ago...

"Erza," the purple-haired friend of mine barely manages to breath out, her voice weak and soft, "It- I- I'm a cruel person,"

"What? No, come o-"

Ultear shakes her head, her white teeth nibbling at her own plump lips, cutting off my sentence with a sharp and cold yet solemn tone, "No Erza, you don't understand,"

With my eyebrows arched in confusion, I look up at her, my arms having now left her curvy waist, "What?"

She simply shakes her, again, and plasters a weak smile on her dimpled cheeks, "Forget it, Scarlet. We have a club to go to. You look stunning, by the way, Rogue will love it!"

I roll my eyes at the statement, linking our arms as we walk down the outdoor, metal stairs of the apartment complex, my suspicion never leaving but not surfacing either. I'll talk to her about it later, I tell myself.

This date is going to be a disaster, mainly because 1). It's at some club-like place and 2). It's a double-double date with eight of us going. Those eight people being Levy, Gajeel, Rogue, Sting, Lucy, Ultear, Natsu and myself. Sting, Lucy and Natsu have had this weird, awkward love triangle thing going on, with both Natsu and the male blond liking Luce.

And, even though Natsu tries to deny his feelings, every word the trio exchange just make everything more awkward. To make it even worse, Lucy and Sting happen to be dating.

**-*_*-0oo-_(HiS-bEgInNiNg)_-oo0-*_*-**

We arrive at the club-like place, shitty pop music blaring from large speakers and vivid colours sloppily dancing across the obsidian walls and magnolia floors. In the middle of the room, sweaty bodies are grinding against each other, their hormones clearly raging. Hey, sometimes teens have got to be teens... I'm in a more isolated corner, sipping a simple coke next to Ultear.

"Hey Er-chan!" a slightly squeaky voice calls out from behind me, which I find out is coming from Levy as I turn round, as her arms embrace me in a friendly hug.

"Hey Levy-chan,"

"McGarden-san," Ultear nods her head in acknowledgement, "Redfox-san,"

The man behind Levy's petite frame grunts in response- since he's never really liked Ultear- but smiles dryly nonetheless, "Hey Erza-san; hello Milkovich-san," A look of disgust and hatred glaze over his eyes, ever so slightly, before returning to their usual, emotionless and ruby state.

_God, he must really hate __Ultear__._

To be honest, everyone either dislikes or has no opinion on Ultear; I kind of understand why, though. She can be a cow, but, like most people, once you get to know her, she's actually super sweet and caring. Apparently, the only reason she hated me was because she I was close to Jellal, "the love of her life".

"Erza-san!" a deep, caring voice gently brings me back to Earth and away from my thoughts, causing me to look at his softly smiling face, "Hey,"

His black hair was newly cut, styled into a slight quiff, with a neon plaid shirt and tight, denim skinny jeans clinging to his body- rather nicely, I might add...- which makes him look slightly too confident compared to his usual self. Rogue looks hot, _really hot_, but he just doesn't look _right_. The bright smile on his face, the obvious blush not even attempted to be hidden, the dark lustful look in his beautiful eyes and the alcoholic stench in his breath; it just wasn't Rogue. Emotion didn't look right on him, as cruel as that sounds, and it still doesn't now.

"Oh, hey Rogue-san," Awkwardly, a subtle smile grazes my lips, "How're you doing?"

"I'm good," He nods, "And you?"

I've never been one for 'small talk', and Rogue and I's conversations are basically just constant small talk, so I don't usually look forward to engaging in a conversation with him. But, as him being my soon-to-be boyfriend, I can't just ignore him. To be honest, why am I even saying yes?

Because I've never had a boyfriend before? Yeah, that is literally the only reason... And, I know it sounds bad, and it is pretty bad actually, I need the experience. Jellal has mentally scarred me in the romantic department enough, already, so I just need one final push to move on.

_Cue Rogue Cheney..._

God, I'm a horrible person... But, as the saying goes, desperate times call for desperate measures, I guess.

"Wow, you look-" the boy's coal orbs gaze at me in amazement, making me feel more uncomfortable than flattered as he finishes his sentence, "-_Stunning_!"

The lust in his eyes is a lot more noticeable know, almost _too_ noticeable actually, and I begin to feel him undress me under his heavy gaze. Shit; this is horrifying. I definitely am not liking the attention.

"Erm, Rogue, I'm going to take a toilet break," I say quickly, not evening bothering to add an honorific at the end of his name, before swiftly running towards the restroom. My abruptness in his title probably seemed like flirting, to him anyway, but I really just needed to get away.

"Shit. I'm so so-" my eyes meet a very familiar pair of hazelish orbs, as I slightly back away from him. His blue is as messy as it has always been, his breath seemingly clear from the stench of alcohol and his clothes slightly baggy.

Standing before me, as bold and proud as always, is none other than Jellal Fernandes.

The exact Jellal Fernandes that I have not laid eyes on for two months.

Well, _shit__._

_I'm __fucking __screwed__._

**-*_*-0oo-_(HiS-bEgInNiNg)_-oo0-*_*-**

To be honest, this is all completely unedited and rushed. I've had a painful amount of writers block and I've been editing all my other chapters (but haven't acc updated them since I want to edit everything first) ;/ SORREHHHHH D;

Basically, when you see the updated version (of chapter 3, for instance) you will see that the Drama Arc thing that I came up with, Aquarius is the teacher. It used to be, uneditedly (not a real word but SHUSHHHHH xD), Mavis but I wanted Mavis to be Jellal's mother...

When I do in fact update the rest, go read it ~ It's 100000000 times better than this verison xD But, apart from that character change, everything in the storyline is the same.

Wait no. I've changed Lucy's play to something more Lucy-ish since I thought that the original one wasn't really like her. OOCness is a crime okayyyy? \(0y0)/

SAYS I, THOUGH!

Anyhow, BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Love you guys,

- Kazy xx

Oooo, what's this?

\

/

\

An arrow pointing to...

/

\

/

A reviewing section?

\

/

\

I agree with you! You should leave a review!

\/


	16. Betrayal

GUISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

GUESS WHAT?

I ACTUALLY UPDATED WITHIN THE SAME MONTH. OMG. GAHHHHHHHHH. BE PROUDDDDD xD

GUYS, **I AM NOT DISCONTINUING THIS STORY**, BY THE WAY. I JUST HAVEN'T HAD THE TIME TO UPDATE AND I HAVE BEEN SUFFERING WITH WRITER'S BLOCK. **THIS IS BEING CONTINUED UNTIL IT IS FINISHED**. OKAY? Okay (maybe okay will be our always, guiseeee ;3 I'M SORRY. I JUST MADE A TFIOS REFERENCE T-T). Now, let's chill on this capslock xD

Oh, I have a question. Do any of you guys get this feeling that, when you watch an anime, you get to like an episode or two before the last one and you're like "YEAH, LET'S DO TH- Oh, look! I new series! Forget this one that I've lost a sleep routine to! ~" or "ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. NAH, CBA TO WATCH ANOTHER EPISODE EVENDOE DIS BE TEH LAST ONE"? Yeah, well, I've gotten that 'CBAness' with KnB.

GAH. KUROKO NO BASUKE IS MY NEW OBSESSION DOE.

AKAKURO FTW.

Any of you guys watch KnB? If you don't, it's AMAZING. Like, stop reading this and go and watch it! NOWWWWWWWWWWWWW. TETSU-CHAN IS ADORABLE! YOU GUISE CLEARLY NEED TEH CUTENESS AFTER WHAT I'M ABOUT TO PUT YOU THRO-

Wait.

SPOLIER ALERT. You're just going to have to read it first... Okay then, let's goooo ~

DISCLAIMER: KARAMELKAZ DOES NOT HAVE A LLAMA PET. OH NO D; SHE CRYS. THE QUEEN (A.K.A KARAMELKAZ) ALSO **DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR KUROKO NO BASUKE/BASKET** BUT HIGHLY RECOMMENDS BOTH OF THEM. SHE ALSO THANKS YOU GUYS FOR OVER 70 REVEIWSSSS ~~

I AM SUPER HYPER. OKAYYYYY?! Okay.

**-*_*-0oo-_(HiS-bEgInNiNg)_-oo0-*_*-**

A lump forms in my throat, air suddenly being ripped away from my lungs. I think that, if I don't shut my eyes soon, the chocolate orbs are going either slip out from their sockets or completely dry up; To be honest though, the latter is probably less likely since I am already feeling a strong current of salty water embrace my wide, flabbergasted eyes. It also seems as if I have forgotten my own language as his white teeth shine perfectly in my gaze, leaving me utterly speechless. Movement is a surreal thing in this situation, I decide, as I cannot even force my muscles to move my tall, slender legs. If anything, I presume my body and mind are frozen in time, or that maybe I just suddenly developed some condition in the last thirty seconds...

... Or that the sudden appearance of a certain person is causing me to hyperventilate.

Finally, I reluctantly rip my eyes away from his own dangerously beautiful ones, the suddenly foreign sensation of air filling my lungs for the first time in a few seconds. I really need to get a grip, I keep reminding myself, but keep accidentally glancing at him instead. His piercing eyes and slightly messy hair are dangerous- extremely dangerous- for me, and I can feel my sanity slowly becoming weaker and weaker in his presence. Shit, I need to walk away.

Yes, that's it! I should walk away.

Oh wait. My legs are refusing to respond- never mind. I could just ask him to fuck off? Oh yeah, because that would work... Argh. A sigh escapes my throat, causing him to raise his sleek eyebrows in confusion.

"You look kind of familiar," He says, seemingly rather amused, "But you don't quite look right, if I have to be honest,"

Now it's my turn to raise my less-on-point eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

"Oh no, do not get me wrong, My Scarlet, you just seem slightly unlike yourself," The blue-haired teen grins cheekily, his voice strangely sweeter than how I remember it being.

"Gee, Jellal- you don't see me in two months and the first thing you say to be is that I look weird? Or that I'm simply familiar? Or just the face that you dare to call me your Scarlet before you've even addressed who I am?" A venomous tone hisses at the boy in front of me, irritation and slight hurt now drowning my entire body in unpleasantness, as I roll my eyes, "Please, continue with your 'gentlemanly' ways,"

"I never said you looked weird, My Scarlet," Is his response, "You just do not look like yourself- I say you perhaps look forced? Ah, yes. That's correct,"

"Oh, the nerve! You disappear without a trace and suddenly reappear without even so much as giving an explanation, and dare to question me!"

At this, the teenager in front of me simply chuckles, "Do calm down, My Scarlet. I have not yet been given a chance to explain anything," Jellal's forehead is suddenly resting against mine, without me being able to even react to what is happening, before he blows air into my face, "I missed you, princess," This time, his voice is soft, kind and caring; his stunning orbs of hazelish flickers seem deflated, almost.

_Princess? _Oh, I could get used to this.

"Shut up," I order, though it comes out almost pathetically, before managing to break free from his gaze, "You do not have the right to say that,"

"Say what? That I missed you? Okay then, My Scarlet, how about I phrase it like this; you and your beautiful locks never once left my mind in the space of two months your presence has not been with me, and I haven't been able to get the obsession to simmer down at all- Happy, now?"

"Jell-"

"Shush," He interjects quickly, one of his slender fingers now silencing me, "Time is truly a virtue, My Scarlet, so we really do not have the time to bicker. Follow me, or stay behind if you wish, but we do not have a moment to spare," Gently, Jellal's hand drops down from my lips to cup my face, "This is important, we must go,"

"Where?" I find myself asking, almost immediately, without even having to question the though of going away with him.

"Somewhere," He smiles, leading me away from the the crowds of people. Stupidly, I follow, not a clue of the regret that is coming to surface any moment now. That fucking traitor.

**-*_*-0oo-_(HiS-bEgInNiNg)_-oo0-*_*-**

Suddenly, my eyelids flicker open in shock, my torso already upright whilst my sweaty, shaking hands cling to unfamiliar, crimson sheets beneath me in a tight fist. _Where the fuck am I? _That is something I cannot tell, to be honest, but something about this room seems... _unnerving_. Maybe it's the blinding, florescent lights that are far too white for comfort, or maybe it's the obsidian tiles beneath the metal-framed bed I am currently resting on that make the entire room seem like it's being sucked into a vortex of oblivion?

It kind of reminds me of a hospital room, like the one I was in when my memory begins, and I cannot shake way the sinking feeling of unpleasantness that is residing in my gut. It's a place small enough to suffocate me, make the oxygen essential to my life seem heavy and mentally confine me in an eternal grasp of fear. There are no windows, yet not a single shred of darkness engulfs the room, and the one, white door is tiny, oddly much smaller than an average door. Everything is pure white apart from the crimson sheets that resemble blood and the abyss of black flooring.

It's too white, too foreign.

And being alone does not help either. In fact, why am I alone? Where are the crowds of hormonal teenagers shoving their tongues down each other's throats? Where are my friends? Where is Jellal?

Oh, that's right. That's why I'm here. All because of Jellal Fucking Fernandes and his manipulating eyes of betrayal.

And of course, his father.

I should have listened to him the first time, but, instead, I allowed my own stupid hopes to control me. Instead, I allowed myself to be taken away by the single most dangerous man in all of Japan- By the leader of the fucking Pyro Mafia. By Zeref Fernandes.

Well, _shit_.

**-*_*-0oo-_(HiS-bEgInNiNg)_-oo0-*_*-**

SUPER SHORT UPDATE, but I kind of felt it right to end it here ~ All will be explained next chapter which is already half way done xD YEYYY ~ This story is going to take a massive turn now, and be focused a lot about the past, the future and less so the present. Many, many, many flashbacks/explanations will appear and stuff xD

Sorry that the updates are getting increasingly shorter, but it should be longer next chapter considering it is already almost double the length of this one xD REMEMBER WHEN I USED TO WRITE 3-4 THOUSAND WORDS? Hahahahahaha. Omg. I should probably try to do that next timeeeeeeee ~

Once again,** THIS STORY IS NOT BEING DISCONTINUED. I REPEAT, NOT BEING DISCONTINUED. I WILL BE CONTINUING IT. **

BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Love you guys,

Kazy xx

(P.S. Could people stop messaging me about translating and special contests and things? Currently, I am not interested in anything like that. After the story is actually finished, I will be more than ecstatic with these proposals, but not as of this moment xD Thanksssss)

Oooo, what's this?

\

/

\

An arrow pointing to...

/

\

/

A reviewing section?

\

/

\

I agree with you! You should leave a review!

\/


	17. Back When I Was Younger

I'm being so generous with updating! ~

Haha, heyyyy guiseeeeeeeeeee!

New chappie for you, and it's a bit of a weird one... Well, see for yourself, I guess xD DID ANY OF YOU WATCH KUROKO? Nuh? THEN I FORBID YOU TO READ THIS. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Jk xD PLZ READ MEH.

Anyhow, maybe it's a **SLIGHT TRIGGER WARNING** type chapter though I think it's quite mild. There are some fluffy bits in here, and some completely-the-opposite type bits (hence the trigger warning, ya get meh? xD).

Erza swears A LOT in this chapter to due *negative emotion* BECAUSE I AM NOT SPOILING ANYTHING (though I just did because I said... GAH. I GIVE UP D;)

Guys. Do you have any idea what chapter this is? IT'S CHAPTER FUCKING SEVENTEEN. **SEVENTEEN**. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. THANK YOU TO YOU GUYS WHO ACTUALLY INSPIRED ME TO CONTINUE! I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO MUCHHHH ~ When we get into the twenties (hopefully before 2019 because of my GREAT (HA) updating skills xD) I think I'm going to cryyyy D;

Now, I have a massive essay to be getting along with sooo... Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Enjoy ~

Disclaimer: Karamelkaz does not own Fairy Tail or anything (other than things related to her actual chapter- or perhaps not because she is a random twerp like that xD) that she had made references to. She hopes you enjoy Chapter 17 of His Beginning - "Back When I Was Younger" ~

**-*_*-0oo-_(HiS-bEgInNiNg)_-oo0-*_*-**

For a single instant, that lasts barely a second, I close my eyes, hoping to be able to piece everything together, but instead of being able to think, my mind buzzes as I feel another weight rest on top of the bed. I dare not open my chocolately eyes, my brain screams to me, but the temptation is almost too much. Gently, almost as if I'm afraid to move too quickly, the supposed figure becomes very much real as his obsidian hair violently forces itself into my line of sight.

Sitting straight in front of me, almost as if it is the most natural thing in the entire world, is the single man that deputised my entire life and ripped me away from any form of closure I could have had. The 'stranger' that is resting one hand on the crimson sheets with a cruel smirk evidently plastered on the man's face, is none other than Zeref Fernandes. I don't quite know how I know this, but I am definitely certain that it is him.

As if it's supposed to be a natural reaction, I instantly inhale a sharp, heavy breath of air, my muscles suddenly refusing to listen to me. Fear, horror and trauma embrace my heart, a sinking feeling now forming in the pit of my stomach, and I begin to find it almost impossible to breathe. I mean, here I am, alone in a prison-like confinement with a Mafia leader that once tried to sell my body... And he happens to be the father of the guy I was once 'in love' with.

Fuck.

_He's going to kill me! Or, maybe, he might cut my body into thousands of pieces and dine upon it! I'm going to die! Holy fuck, I'm going to die! Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Someone, anyone, please help me! I'm begging anyone, please, save me! Holy fuck. I'm actually going to be murdered! He might rape me in the process, but he's going to kill me by the end of tonight! No! I don't want to die! Fuck. Someone, anyone! Please! I'm begging-_

I've began to lose my composure; I can barely control the rapid beating of my heart that is pumping blood around my body at a dangerously alarming rate. To be honest, death by a heart attack is seeming just as likely as being slaughtered by Zeref Fernandes, at the moment. Fear is possessing me, and _fuck._ I feel so defenceless- So, so, so fucking defenceless.

It reminds me of the time that- Holy fucking fuck. I remember it. I remember fucking everything! My memory! It's so clear! The very beginning, everything- I remember as early as the actual day that caused me to be a part of this hell-on-earth! Holy fucking shit.

**-*_*-0oo-_(HiS-bEgInNiNg)_-oo0-*_*-**

"Now, now, Erza, that isn't very nice," A tall, scarlet-haired woman scolds me half-heartedly, a bright and warm smile elegantly crossing her delicate features despite what she's saying. She's incredibly familiar, with her long, cascading hair and kind, loving orbs that are the colour of rainy, livid day. Long, shaped eyelashes hide the 'clouds' in her eyes, the so-called rain appearing much more beautiful because of this, "Apologise, immediately, to the polite mister,"

The woman's hair elegantly floats as a gust of Spring wind surrounds us, an array of hundreds of different leaves scattering amongst the pathway. We're outside of a familiar park- I think we just left it moments ago- that has slander, ebony gates protecting it, though it's not a play park. It's a place full of beautiful flowers, fascinating creatures and kind people; it's a place to confirm the everyday beauty of life. Rolls and rolls of mini hills decorate the inside of the fence, a large pond located in the middle of everything. If I remember correctly, a cute, wooden dock-type thing is layered on top of the pond, with a few ducks gently floating above the sage waters. We, however, are simply standing on the other side of this gate, with a couple of cars parked beside us.

"But mumma!" I whine in response, waving my arms around in furry, my body much smaller and frailer than ever before. I'm seven, I somehow know, and the scarlet-haired woman is in her early thirties. Mother, I instantly name her, a content, fuzzy feeling stealing away the terror of before, and I find myself so joyous to be in the presence of this 'stranger', "He's a meanie!"

"I beg your par-" An old man, who is probably about fifty-five or so, knots his eyebrows in mock-anger, but mother cuts him off before he can yell at me more. _Phew!_ my childish self thinks. The male has trimmed, grey hair that ever-so-slightly spikes up, and matching, thick eyebrows that hover above the man's raven eyes like slugs. His jawline is strong and absolute, the rest of his face being rather square shaped though. Thin, cracked lips accompany the elder's wrinkles, making him seem more sophisticated than anything, though, especially with that deep, navy suit he's wearing. It clings to his extremely broad shoulders well, I note, and his teal tie is done up against his magnolia shirt quite neatly.

"Daddy," Mother raises a manicured finger to the man, her eyebrows narrowed the slightest bit, as she pointedly glares at him, "She's my angel, I'll do the lecturing!"

"God, Ta-chan, I sometimes have to question which one out of you and Er-chan is the child," Grandpa- I don't know, that title feels right on him- rolls his midnight eyes, a smile grazing his ageing lips nonetheless, "But it's not like I can pretend to be mad at your angel, either! She's so adorable!"

"She takes it after me~" Another male voice floats into my ears, a tall man with chocolate-like eyes appears beside mother, his hand effortlessly finding a way to her waist, as if he's embraced her thousands of times before, "And, of course, you too Tatania,"

"Of course," The scarlet-haired female chuckles, turning her head so that she is able to place a sweet, petite kiss on my father's face. They look so in love, I decide, with that warm, content aura around them, and also with the bright light in each of their eyes that shines brighter every time the other says so much as a word. My mother and father; the two very people who raised me with obvious affection. My parents.

My parents. My deceased parents.

**-*_*-0oo-_(HiS-bEgInNiNg)_-oo0-*_*-**

Suddenly, I'm in an alleyway. Sewage water soaks my feet, which are oddly bare, and the only light is a reflection from some unknown shop at the entrance of this place. I am consumed in darkness and isolation, completely alone as I lean against the darkened, brick wall. For some reason, which I can't quite recall, I know there is nothing left for me. Maybe I can presume this so easily from my old, torn clothes that are covered in dirt? Or maybe it's because of the grime built up beneath my long, uncut fingernails and the dishevelled locks of my once beautiful hair?

Either way, I am disgustingly filthy with soil dried to my frail, bony body. A foul odour, which is most likely mine, creeps into my nose, though I somehow think I've smelt it for a while now. To be honest, it seems as if I have lacked care and parenting for a few months, especially with my scrawny, pale frame and the fact that the only taste I can recollect is that of dirt.

Perhaps food is something I have not tasted for a while, now?

Actually, I think the last time I ate a substance was when an elderly woman found me in the depths of her barn, barely clothed and with large parts of hay slit into my paled, almost unnoticeable scarlet hair. I had been told that it seemed as if blood no longer circulated through my body, and that my bones were painfully and unattractively obvious to look at. Apparently, the cruelty I put others through by simply allowing them to gaze at me and my vulgar appearance was far worse than what I had actually gone through. Although, this kind, sweet old woman that expressed rather clearly how stupid she thought the others were being and that, seriously, someone of my hair should care for it.

I wish I could've, is all I have in response, but survival is barely a thing that I manage, so how could I care for something as trivial as my appearance? Time is virtue for me, it really is, yet it is also something I lack greatly- As well as money, too, but that's almost a given in my case.

My case?

Oh yes, my case. It seems like almost decades ago [**N/A: LULLLL xD IT WAS ALMOST A DECADE AGOOOO ;D**]that it happened, but it was actually only recently- Well, if you call the past few months recent.

Loving, kind eyes had gazed at me for one last time, tears embracing their stunning eyes as droplets gently cascaded down their faces. Strangely, even as death greeted them with open arms, a smile was plastered on their features, they themselves looking peculiarly content with how their lives were ending. They, of course, being my parents; the single most amazing people on this planet that will ever exist. Nine years definitely was not enough time for me to be graced with their presences, nor was it enough for my little sister either.

Shit. I have a sister; A pink-tinted redhead with livid eyes and a constantly whiny attitude. My sister, Athena- My little six-year-old sister. My very-much alive sister.

Athena.

**-*_*-0oo-_(HiS-bEgInNiNg)_-oo0-*_*-**

A single ray of slight shines onto my face, causing my chocolately eyes to startle open. The rusted prison cell suddenly seems larger, the smooth, stone flooring strangely appearing to stretch out far beyond the sight that my eyes are used to, though that is probably because I haven't dared glance up from my knees in weeks. In my line of sight, an obese, slightly-bearded man with heavy plates of armour stands arrogantly, his grin obviously stating how much he belittles us. The stubble on his face as untamed and messy as his naturally spiked, raven hair, and his lips are too fat to be called anything but grotesque with the evident grease that trickles off of them. He's disgusting.

Then again, that's probably exactly what he deems of me, too. I haven't exactly bathed in while, and my hair is barely perceivable as scarlet; my clothes are simply rags that barely fall past my thigh and, like everyone else here, I am confined to this lifestyle by tight, inescapable shackles. Though, it's not like I'd have anywhere to go, anyway. At least, this way, I cannot simply die out from thirst and hunger. At least, this was, I serve a purpose.

Even if it is so indecent and illegal- At least I am wanted.

I am sold like an object because I am a failure when it comes to being allowed my own concious; at least, that's what _they_ tell us. I mean, surely we must have some reason to be alive! If not, how come I have been able to believe and strive forwards? Never once have I thought about allowing death to take me away, just like it did to mother and father, even though there have been times when I've been forced to question how strong my will actually is. Life isn't easy, especially one like mine, but there has always been good memories. Aren't they worth the bad?

Probably not, to be honest. I sometimes wish I could just forget everything- Wouldn't that be great? [**A/N: OH NO YOU DON'T xD**] Or, at least, can't I be allowed some more good? My proportions clearly aren't fair.

"Is three-point-eight-five-three in here? Little Master wishes to speak to you," The man says, chicken flesh flying out of his mouth as he eats. _Argh, vile._

Three-point-eight-five-three. 3.853. It's a bar code more than a name, but we all have an individual one that we're forced to memorise since our names become irrelevant to our existence. If we fail to do so-memorise it, I mean-, we face a punishment worse than death itself. '3.583' happens to be mine, actually.

Little Master referred to a young, blue-haired boy I've met a few times. He's really cute in my opinion, and he's ever-so-kind! The male's eyes are brighter than mumma's even though I almost thought that that was impossible, but he somehow manages to do it. Surprisingly, I'm actually not terrified of the ten-year-old- I should be, though, considering his father is the man that forced me to become a human puppet!- and I love spending time with him. Like earlier, I said about good memories balancing out the bad, right? Well, this boy is literally the good himself.

Oh, and, even though he told me not to tell anyone because it 'would cause problems', his name is Jellal Fernandes!

Jellal Fernandes.

_Jellal Fernandes_.

**-*_*-0oo-_(HiS-bEgInNiNg)_-oo0-*_*-**

Jellal Fernandes? JELLAL FERNANDES.

Ta-daaaaaa ~ What did you guys think? You likey? Well, I quite enjoyed writing this chapter soooooooo... Yahhhhh xD It's not extremely long, but it is longer (definitely longer) than last week's chapter (BECAUSE I HAVE UPDATED QUICK ENOUGH TO SAY THAT XD)! ~

As I have said before, thank you guys for reading up to Chapter 17! It means so much to me! I love you all so, so, so, so, so, so much!

Also, I just want to address something. I get quite a few reviews telling me "how I've lightened up their shit day" or something like that, and I just wanted to tell you guys that, if you need support or anything, I am 100% here for you! If anyone has any worries or fears, feel free to message me on PM or something! I am completely non-judgemental and would be glad to just make any of you smile! Literally, it could be anything, I would be more than content with taking time out of my day just to cheer you guys up! You've all already done so much for me, and I just want to return the favour ;3

Also, opinions on my new writing layout/style? If you don't like it, that's fine. I'm completely okay with changing/reverting back to different styles and such, so just let me know xD

BTW, just going to ask if you people are in the "able to read M fictions" age groups? Or, more so, are happy to read M fictions (Yes! I SEE YOU, IN UNDER-AGED PERV -_- Jk, LOVEE YOUUUU xD)? Because, at the rate this story is going... I see some Jerza smut coming along... But, if you guys are too uncomfortable with that kind of thing, completely understandable xD Just let me now now for future reference ~

SO MANY QUESTIONS. GAHHHHH. You guys should leave some too, actually xD I will answer anything asked in following chapters, so, just ask ;D

Without further ago, I wish you guys fair well! Happy Halloween (Or Autumn if you don't celebrate it ;3) but I might see you guys before then! As always, love you guys,

- Kazy xx

Oooo, what's this?

\

/

\

An arrow pointing to...

/

\

/

A reviewing section?

\

/

\

I agree with you! You should leave a review!

\/


End file.
